


The Force is my Mistress

by SandySins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin is cute, Canon Rewrite, Follows canon until the first chapter, Grandpa Dooku, Mace is amused, Obi is a cinnamon roll, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon A+ parenting, Qui-Gon Lives, Space family, Tiny Anakin, also will whoop Qui Gon's sorry ass in next chapters, because he is a kid still, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandySins/pseuds/SandySins
Summary: The force has his favourites . In wich Qui Gon doesn't die and Obi Wan somehow ends up taking care of Anakin anyway. This changes the galaxy's future and some wrongs never come to pass , enemies become alies and the Order stands in the light. Sadly the sacrifice of a pawn may be the only way to achieve victory againts the all consuming darkness.





	1. Trust Her and be rewarded.

Everything was tinged in red . My master was getting tired , it was obvious his as his slashes were getting slower . I had a bad feeling about this whole affair since the business with the negotiations.But what could I do to stop the inevitable , time couldn't go faster and open this gate . I could just wait .Could I ? I opened myself to the force for she is wise and powerful, and she has never abandoned me . I let her guide my actions trusting her completely, because we are Jedi , we are beings of light and we can't let the Sith win, I can't let the Sith kill my master. As the force flows trough me I can only push and push .

The force has been kind and after that red beast kicked Master in the face and activated his saber for the kill he was lifted of his feet and trusted against a wall , not letting my master go unscathed but alive nonetheless.

Thankfully the world's colours came back to their normal appeareance as I realized I had to fight that murderous thing to save my master and everyone else in the palace who dared oppose it. With all my being fueled by the anger and the fury that had overtaken me as I saw the monster harm Master , I attacked. Sadly I found out sooner rather than later that the force user was well trained , and with these dark emotions taking over my calm could never be out powered or outsmarted , for he was a warrior and the dark emotions I could barely control he wielded as a weapon , a deadly own I got to experience fist hand as he pushed me down the reactor shaft.  
  
But as before the force interceded in my favour , for she was not yet done with me . I held on to that projection with all my might as the dark being taunted me from above smiling and so so close to Master. I would not let the Dark sider harm him again , I needed to win , I needed to trust the force. Just then I saw my lightsaber fall to the darkness below.

  
Thankfully I glimpsed Master's lightsaber near his unmoving form . Now don't center yourself on that piece of information Obi Wan , trust the force and live in the moment.  
So that is what I did , I jumped with my hands extended while Master's saber flew to my hand as if it belonged there since the beginning. It seems that the events surprised the Sith, as he was unable to react when I employed one of the forbidden marks I shouldn't even be using . I finished the Sai tok and his now two piece body plumed to the dark emptiness that I avoided meeting moments ago.

But there was no time to loose , Master was hurt and he needed medical care soon , so I kneeled by his side and inspected his wound , which thankfully was not deadly but dangerous all the same.I comed the guards to inform of our victory and request assistance as soon as possible and then I tried to make Master comfortable putting his head in my lap and making his breathing easier.

In that moment I did not understand the look in his eyes , Master looked proud and sad at the same time , which made me anxious for the healers to come soon. In the belief he was passing into the force he told me to train the boy , the chosen one . Not a word for me , just a caress , and then he was gone . Thankfully just unconscious , which in turn made me even more worried . Maybe I underestimated the Dark sider's power?  
I don't know how much time passed between my victory and the help arriving , they carried Master in a hover-stretcher and insisted on giving me a check up in the med bay.

 

It seemed that the wild dessert boy managed to destroy the droid control ship and obey Master's command of staying in that starfighter cockpit, he was sure to be a handfull when he grew up , that was for sure. Luckly the child was allright , because I would not want to fail my master's 'deathwish' just seconds after it was pronounced. The Queen and his handmaidens were also unharmed making our mission succesfull at least. After I confirmed this it was time to attend to the last of my duties and the worse so far , even getting huged by a relieved Jar Jar was better than this, lets inform the Council.

Unhappy was a very very mild term to put in words the mood of the twelve masters upon learning that we lead a gungan army against droids , that yes a tiny child of nine destroyed said droids control ship , that we let the person we were supposed to protect alone in hostile territory and she did in fact manage to capture the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and that lastly but not less important my master and I had just engaged a Dark sider in combat that may have been a Sith Lord , not extinct anymore , which I defeated after Master had gotten injured rushing in like an initiate .

I could see on the holo how the mighty Mace Windu stifle a groan and get up to come as they said inmediatly , I just hoped that Master Yoda could come too. For all our sakes .

Just as the call ended I turned to find a very upset and teary little blond boy , who looked at me with puppy eyes and a trembling frame. As baffling as it was , this particular pathetic life form had a way on hitting you just right in the heart and compelling you on pitying him.

But before I could ask anything , the tiny manipulator extended his arms and muttered a broken  
\- ' Cold....please'.  
I could not resist his charms and picked the boy up tucking him inside my robe .  
-'Let's go see Qui Gon ' , I whispered to little Ani , who just nodded against my shoulder and hugged me harder .  
Now that the Queen and her entourage were busy Anakin had gone to the only other person he knew who could offer some sort of relief , which seeing as Master was out cold was lucky me.

So that is what we did , we kept vigil at Master's bedside in one of those uncomfortable chairs waiting for him to open his eyes or the council to arrive . Meanwhile I stroked the kids hair and rocked us a bit until I had him snoring softly and staining my robe with his drool while I held him close.

Tsk . Damn him , now that he and those big blue eyes had somehow managed to  enter my heart it would be nearly impossible to take him out ,  I could just feel it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fixed the errors, but still , if you notice something just tell me . I am not a native speaker and have no beta so I do have some mistakes .


	2. She cares for me like I care for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a Jedi Knight you want to become , responsibilities you must learn to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The councilors are not amused and Obi Wan's evening is ruined.

I was not surprised to find that the traitor I called Master did not have the decency to awaken before the dispatched council members arrived. Said council members were a quite worried Yoda and a very annoyed Mace Windu ,  who somehow became more annoyed upon seeing me with little Ani bundled in my robe. The force was with me when I faced the Sith ,  I could only hope it would not have forgotten me so soon.

 

The arched eyebrow was normal for our missions but the lean of his head did not happened unless the subject was important and we would probably would be retired from the mission roster as punishment , a particular favourite of Mace,  that and cleaning the common freshers of course. So I could only leave the blond kid wrapped in my robes carefully in that chair hoping it would not take too long or just enough not to have the scared kid wake up alone.

Turns out the review of my mission consisted on me retelling the facts while the masters looked at me in disapproval and muttering something about future purple shins in Yoda’s case, and recklessness with old age in Mace's . If I am honest I don’t envy Qui Gon when he decides to grace us with his consciousness. Of course that was before they announced I was ready to become a Jedi Knight just because I defeated a suspected Sith in single combat , like the traditions of the Jedi in the New Sith Wars dictated. Thankfully they decided to wait at least a week when my master is supposed to be safe for transportation and awake to have the ceremony.

 

Which brings me to what Yoda , I believe,  thinks is a great Idea and also extremly funny , at least for him.

-‘A Knight soon you will become ,  dissatisfaction at not taking normal trials I perceive .Hmmm. A final task I have for you young Kenobi . In your care young Skywallker will be until awakens your master does. Decided it is.’

And with that and the echo of his stick in the floor the revered master was gone.

Iv'e been relegated from Jedi Knight to babysitter , that is just perfect. If the force is mercifull I won't be assigned Creche duty upon reaching the Temple.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When the sun began to fuse with the horizon I knew it was time to wake my charge up and ask the Queen for possible accommodations. Which Padme graciously provided , first two rooms that would turn just one when ,even upon promises of games and candy in that other room the youngling did not dare to loose his grip on my tabards. So we would have to do with a big bed for now.

We were invited to assist the victory dinner with the Queen, the handmaidens and the brave pilots who formed part of our adventure. Taking advantage of the distraction the dessert provided  I returned to our rooms unnoticed  , and proceed to do what I thought would be the highlight of my evening.

 

How wrong I was.

 

The relaxing bath I envisioned was a complete and utter catastrophe. First by being discovered by the desert planet nuisance who after imprinting on me like one of those winged creatures from Kashyyyktaking took to following me around , and was panicked when he noted my absence from the dining hall.  That panic turned out to blow out when he found me inside the bath, naked , and with too much water for his liking.

 

-‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!’ -He screamed at the top of his lungs - ‘DON’T WASTE IT LIKE THAT! ‘ - he kept screaming with tears in his eyes -‘HOW ARE WE GOING TO DRINK THAT NOW, THEY ARE GOING TO SELL US FOR WASTING IT AND IT’S YOUR FAULT!!’- Now crying in despair .

I could consider the afternoon ruined, but well Obi Wan take pity on him,  he is a frightened youngling. You can still make the best of this, right? Right?

–‘Ani , calm down . You know that Tatooine is filled with sand right? Well Naboo is the same except instead of sand here they have water. So no, you don’t have to drink this and no one is going to sell us because of this or anything else. Okay?’ – I said with the most reassuring voice I could muster as I explained myself.

As astonishing as it may seem Anakin’s mood changes were quite abrupt and his perception of personal space and proper manners lacking.  Before I could realize what was happening Ani had already stripped and joined me in the tub.

 

I would find that the highlight of the evening would come minutes later when , after having dislodged the kitten-child of me , because –‘What if I drown Obi!’- , the sound of no other than Padme resonated in our rooms .Who was searching for him after what I can only imagine was a hasty retreat from dinner. The concern of her voice calling the child’s name had him inviting her in the refresher without batting an eye.

 

Which is how I found myself barely managing to cover the only modesty I had left . And no I am not being cheeky. Proceeding then to face a very red faced and wide eyed 14 year old Queen who by her reactions had grown up surrounded only by her handmaidens. Speaking of handmaidens , our dear Sabé did also peep her head inside the refresher and regarded us with an open mouth,  rosy cheeks and a restrained chuckle.

 

I actually found myself like the protagonist of one of those R rated holos Quinlan got from the lower levels and hid under his sleepcouch in the Temple. Except that it was all wrong because those were two 14 year old girls gawking at me and a 9 year old kid in the tub. This was also a great parody of those popular romantic Jedi holonovels Bant kept pressuring me to read, and the ones that made Rabé blush furiously every time me or Master dared to speak to her.

That train of though and the awkward silence was broken by a very ashamed Anakin who finally seemed to grasp the concept of privacy and the difference between this private refresher and the public showers at the training sale of the Temple. So after some high shrieking and what I believe was , a bar of soap being tossed at the giggling Sabé , he managed to make them leave.

 

Thank the Force that seemed to have tired Anakin enough. He in fact did not protest when I decided was a good time for turning in for the night.

With a mutter of - ‘ Don’t leave Obi’ – he fell asleep clenching my arm. And no much later I too fell in a much deserved sleep.

 

I really hope this evening’s events are not going to be an indication of how things will go for my acquaintanceship with the small troublemaker,  but with my luck I can see this awkward scenes as the norm in the future.  For mine and Qui Gon's sake let's hope I am wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter , this is not very angsty so enjoy for now. Also english is not my first lenguage so if you see any errors please tell me!!!


	3. Help me Force not to slap this man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day in Naboo , filled with sand , swiming , creepy old men and a story before bed.

 

 

Tomorrow would be the last day they would spend in their ‘’vacation’’ of sorts in the Naboo Palace. It would be sad to be gone from this calm place and come back to the busy and loud Curuscant.

But as weeks in missions go and adding the factor of Anakin’s presence , well it wasn’t a bad week at all. Well there were the uncomfortable silences with the Queen of the first day after ‘’THE INCIDENT’’ , and also when Anakin discovered fountains ,and lakes and -‘the worst thing in the entire universe , why do you have those?  Really they are awful things, you are supposed to be free, why would you go there willingly? Seriously!’- which is how Anakin calls beaches.

On the other hand the councilors decided to employ their time playing detective, informing the rest of the council of the presumed Sith and apologizing for the trouble my master and I had caused them. While Qui Gon kept sleeping , something that is becoming worrisome to the healers here.

We are now hoping that once we arrive at the Temple our force sensitive healers are able to help him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Today  was going especially well . This morning was as good as any to introduce the desert child to swimming, something that the naboo were very enthusiastic with. So the handmaidens and  Padme herself accompanied us to a nearby lake , where I had to drag Anakin and after much fusing pick him up  , because there was sand on the floor  and citing his exact words - ‘’my bare feet would have to be cut from the rest of my body before they step over sand willingly’’ .

Teaching a boy from a dry planet to swim turned out to be extremely difficult , and as soon as we get to the Temple I will ask Bant to help him , she taught Reef and he was afraid of water so this can’t be that difficult for her as it was for us .

The only one who seemed to be achieving something was Padme , sadly that was also a trap , because even if he had stopped screaming about attempted murder and drowning in water and sand , he wasn’t understanding anything . The kid was crushing hard on the Queen and even though he nodded enthusiastically at her explanations, it still had the same results, meaning he sinking like a rock.

Fortunately all was not lost and he ended up enjoying himself, at my expense how could it be any other way. Now, I may be a Jedi, but being ridden, splashed and jumped on did not enter in my job description when Master told me we were going to be diplomats. At least Ani had a good time like the girls who accompanied us , right? Just a shame Padme’s older sister Sola couldn’t come too, then I wouldn’t have been the only adult supervision there was and maybe it would have been easier to put order .

 

 

After some time in the Palace to make us look presentable again, the Queen decide to invite us on a picnic of sorts in the gardens, of course with the ever loyal handmaidens. There Ani discovered the wonderful thing watery fruit was and that too much Jogan juice made him sleepy. It would be the day of discoveries because I also discovered myself I had been adopted as a member of the 14 year old group , and that , yes that Zam  Eirtaé spoke of wasn’t good enough for her.

I surrendered to that fate as the 9 year old boy used me as a pillow for his nap and the teenagers intruded in my personal affairs and wanted to know everything about princesses, senator and fellow female friends in general who also had gone in adventures with me .

But well I had nothing to do, and some of their stories resulted to be interesting, like how they had recently assigned a new Senator of Alderaan who was the media new sensation  , apparently. Let’s just say I couldn’t be less than some little girls in a matter of gossip, so sorry in advance Satine for any future admirers you may encounter in the Senate, in this case very ‘persuasive’ admirers.

 

Of course being Obi Wan Kenobi my day cannot be simply good , the force finds always a way to mess it up after all.

 

 

This time it was at tea time. Yes, I adore tea time, what awful incident could possibly ruin tea time for me? In just one word ‘’Palpatine’’.

How did he find us ?  I don’t know . We were in the Queen’s private chamber, her, little Ani and I, talking about our departure tomorrow and what could the little fellow expect from Coruscant , and he just appears like he is supposed to be here without invitation or anything.  Which was a bit weird in the first place.

 

So he approaches us smiling, something that for a politician meant he wanted something and for us meant trouble. Anakin was oblivious to all of this as he was looking at Padme with heart eyes while wolfing down the nubian pastries that were supposed to go with my tea.

Then the Senator seated himself across from us and besides Padme and as if he wasn’t interrupting an already going conversation began talking about the recent climate and conflict. Which according to grandmaster Dooku was downright rude.

 

Even though I noted quite a bit of disdain for the Jedi I couldn’t help but space out looking at my near empty mug and letting Padme handle things. That was until I perceived a mix of surprise and confusion in the force , which came undoubtedly from Anakin.

In a good natured tone the Senator said:

-‘ I am glad the threat on our planet is gone , and all thanks to your bravery dear Amidala , not forgetting also our little hero Anakin Skywalker , isn’t that right?’-

Padme being the diplomat that she was even in her short age, answered :

–‘Well we can’t certainly be the only ones credited for this victory, if it wasn’t for the Gungans and the Jedi our mission would never have succeeded ‘-

But the man continued with the conversation ignoring the pained glance Padme sent his way.

-‘Oh well , but I thought that the Jedi were supposed to protect you , my highness  , and from what I heard they did not were there when you captured the Viceroy , because they were otherwise occupied barely besting one man. You have to wonder after that if the Jedi are as powerful and well trained as they say. Maybe it would have been better to send some of my personal bodyguards instead …’-

Anakin had now stopped eating and had his brows frowned, no doubt trying to muster a response to defend my honor, and one glance at poor Padme and she was at a loss of words. Yes that was quite rude , so I could not help but intervene.

-‘Well Senator, if that assassin was strong enough to overpower my master , one of the best swordsman in the Order  ,I can not even imagine what would have happened if we weren’t there to stop him.’- I tried to say casually.

But Palpatine having found a sore spot continued his attack, now on my master.

-‘Oh ! But what I heard was that you were the one to vanquish that creature while your master lay injured, am I right? It may have been true that master Qui Gon was one of the order’s best years ago, but now, well, he lost against a creature a learner could beat. Isn’t it true Padawan Kenobi’- He remarked with a little smile and an emphasis in the Padawan that did not go unnoticed.

And oh , force help me , because I would not contain myself in front of this snake of a politician any longer.

-‘Knight, I am a Knight ‘- I declared. Even if I my official knighting ceremony hasn’t taken place yet ,  I was a Knight  , and this man could begin to eat his words.

-‘And my master did not loose because of lack of skill or age , as you kindly pointed out . But because he tried to protect me at first and because of a disadvantage his combat style had that our enemy exploited. But I won’t presume you knew about any of this Senator, for you haven’t exactly been very concerned with the invasion besides urging the Queen to set out the Vote of no confidence, coincidentally leaving free a position you are running to hold, and something that did not help us at all, may I add.’- I continued my earlier statement , praying to the force this foolish man said no more . After all I did not want to cause a scene.

The force conceded. He smiled more widely while his eyes held what I could only guess was fury, a reptilian expression I don’t want to see again. And looked at Anakin intensely while saying his farewells.

-‘Of course, sorry Knight Kenobi, well regretfully I have to leave, goodbye my Queen , Kenobi . And my dear Anakin, remember, if you ever need something when you are in Coruscant , just come to see me .I’ll always have my doors open for you.’-

 

Ani being the temperamental child that he was looked enraged at the Senator’s retreating back, apparently the plan of getting Anakin in his good graces had backfired horribly. I couldn’t be more proud of my charge for not getting swept by Palpatine’s charm.

 

When he was gone Padme apologized with an expression of shame :

-‘I am sorry you and Qui Gon were disrespected by Palpatine, Obi Wan. Without you I would have been forced to sign the treaty and we would never have found Anakin. It was unfair to you to be treated this way after all you’ve done for us.’-

Padme was not at fault and we all knew it .So I tried to let her know:

-‘Don’t worry Padme , Master Qui Gon and me have been treated this way more times that I can count , it’s nothing new. You did not utter those words , so it’s not your fault at all , just do me a favour and don’t become the type of politician who is only after his own gain.’-

-‘Yeah Padme you are really wizard, don’t become a meany please!’- Anakin intervened enthusiastically.

After that all we could do was laugh.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a sad affair when dinner ended and the hour to pack arrived , It would be sadder tomorrow , but still.

What surprised me was how much Ani’s possessions had grown in the span of a week, a jacket from the pilots who wanted to keep him, some toys from the handmaidens, and many sweets. If Qui Gon did not wake up soon and little Ani plays his cards right he will become very popular in the crèche in no time.After all sweets are the quickest way to any child's heart.

 

But somehow in my brief meditation , the force conveyed he wouldn’t be there too long , so I hope it’s true and Master wakes up as soon as possible. The Force did not have time to tell me anything more, after all one could only ignore his Chosen One whining for so long. Well we will have to break this habit of having a story before sleep when we arrive at the Temple. But for now I can’t help but indulge my little one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so third chapter , I hope this has less errors but still if you find anything just tell me and I will change it inmediatly.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the cuteness , but as you can see the angst is just beginning. And yes Satine is Obi's friend here .


	4. Back home to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the temple and are greeted by Bant and Garen , also grand master Dooku returns.

 

 

The send-off from Naboo was very gloomy , I saw how they loaded the sleeping form of Master in the large ship the Council members had brought , then received the best wishes from the pilots , the dramatic farewell from the handmaidens and the Queen that ended in a big group hug somehow  and a forced promise to write them or suffer galactic wide humiliation and lastly but not least important the anticlimactic last words with Senator Palpatine   .

I thank the force even now for not having to go back to Coruscant with the serpent  , as I now officially call Palpatine in my mind. And although it was awkward and difficult to spend nearly 3 days of space travel with two of the most revered Jedi masters in the order and a hyperactive and sulking child,  I survived.

After teaching Anakin light meditation I am confident that my knighthood will be a piece of cake compared to this. I am also confident that it will be long before I take a padawan if the Force allows me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

We arrived at the Temple late for lunch, Bant and Garen  ,who were the only ones on planet ,and many of the councilors were in the platform waiting to greet us . Master’s hoverstrecher was leading the procession  , followed by master Yoda and master Windu and the honor of closing the group  was bestow upon little Ani and me .

Bant and Garen may not have been the most enthusiastic but were in fact the loudest. My autoproclamed  mon calamari little sister ran to hug me  , a hug that Garen the decided to join.

The realization that these were new and intimidating people for Anakin came when the pressure on my hand, the one he was holding , increased. Bant being the perceptive healer in training she was noticed the stirring in the Force and began speaking:

-‘So who is the Kid Obi? Another one of Qui Gon’s  findings? ‘-Said Bant with a tinge of humor .

-’This is Anakin Skywalker , a new initiate ‘- I replied pushing Ani a bit forward now that he was smiling shily .

Of course Garen being Garen had to make a turn for the worse in the conversation.

-‘Isn’t he like to old Obi, he must be at least seven years old , right?’-

Anaking got ahead of me in answering him , screaming with his arms crossed

-‘I AM NINE YEARS OLD , YOU ARE THE ONE TOO OLD TO STILL BE A PADAWAN !’-

That left Garen baffled and Bant laughing at him while high fiving Anakin who after this had warmed a bit out to her. I am glad. I wouldn’t want Ani to be surrounded by scary and imposing strangers.

As if hearing my thoughts master Yoda who had hobbled towards us unnoticed announced:

-‘Now discuss the Sith matters the Council has to . But your report you must give still .Hmmm. A good Idea to show our home to young Skywalker would be while for our call you wait .’-

With that said he turned and went back to the group of masters.

 

Our little group the proceeded to give Ani that tour, even if I suspected the ancient master was doing this so I wouldn’t interfere with Qui Gon’s transportation to the healers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After nearly three hours of wandering, we found ourselves in the Room Of The Thousand Fountains, seated in the grass. And even if after a week in Naboo water and grass were not a novelty anymore for the little desert brat he was still mesmerized by them.

Garen was in the midst of explaining the last piloting mission turned space battle he was in, a subject that finally appealed to Ani and had allowed Garen to gain his trust a bit, when my com chimed signaling that our time was up and I had to go to the Council.

My friends agreed to accompany us to the doors and stay with Anakin while I gave my report.

 

As I entered the chambers I could feel something out of place, but master Windu spoke before I could figure what it was though .

-‘ Kenobi I’ve already retold your mission to the rest of the councilors as you did on Naboo , if you want to add anything now is the time’-

-‘No masters I believe I already told everything I know to master Yoda and Master Windu ‘- Was my weak reply.

-‘Now to more concerning matters’-Continued master Windu with an intense voice-‘We’ve received concerning news from the healers regarding your master’s condition. According to them the wound the Sith inflicted is almost healed and there should be no reason for him to still be unconscious, nevertheless they’ve been unable to wake him up. Master Vokara Che has the theory that due to the combination of the lingering dark force of the Sith and the deep healing trance you helped Qui Gon achieve  he may have reached a very deep part of the force he must break out on his own.’-

I was to surprised to even answer and it was only due to master Yoda’s voice that I got out of that shocked state. And only the when I noticed grandmaster Dooku step out of the shadows.

-‘Sense I can master Qui Gon wake soon will not. Knighted you must be ,  young Obi Wan. Kneel’-

As I kneeled the masters lit out their light sabers and recited

–‘We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed.-‘

-‘Obi Wan Kenobi  , by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic’ _-_

Master Yoda hobbled closer and cut my braid as I was proclaimed knight.

-‘Knight Kenobi rise, we still have matters that need attention’- Boomed master Windu.

-‘We have spoken about young Skywalker, and we have reached an agreement . Because of his lack of knowledge about the force, the order and other common subjects we deem necessary a master takes him as his padawan. Seeing your master is unable to do so now , we will give him two months to be in the crèche , if he is not chosen before those two months he will be sent to one of the corps ‘- Said master Plo with  gentle voice.

-‘Now that that is settled we have a mission for both of you ‘-continued the Korun master finally acknowledging master Dooku -‘ You both will travel to the Sith’s native planet Dathomir to see if you can gain any clue whether he was the master or the apprentice and to try and discover the identity of the other remaining Sith’-

-‘You will leave in two day , now Knight Kenobi , enjoy your knighting and cut that tail off as soon as possible ‘- dismissed me master Yaddle merrily.

I left while they began telling my grandmaster all about his former padawan and my adventures  , no doubt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When I came out and saw my friends they seemed as stunned as I was moments before the Council.

Not seconds later I was engulfed in Garen’s arms , lifting me from the floor while Bant and Anakin cheered and came to also hug me when I was finally returned to the floor.

We returned to my former rooms , which would do for this two days . And I told them everything that transpired . I noticed that as I was retelling the events Anakin seated himself nearer and nearer and became sadder and sadder.

Regarding the scene and guessing correctly it was better to leave us space Bant dragged Garen for preparations of my knighting party that would take place when the rest of our group was on planet.

 

When they were gone I spoke:

-‘Anakin what do you think about staying here tonight ? ‘- I suggested tentatively

-‘Can I ?’- The tiny blond asked in an insecure voice

-‘I am sure there will be no problem , we can stay in my old room and perhaps tomorrow you could help me pack everything to be shipped to my new quarters . What do you think?’-

-‘You are letting me into your old room , Wizard!’- he said cheering up

 

So after a diner actually cooked by me ,cutting that horrible tail and pack away my padawan braid, we went to bed. And as the nights before I was still incapable of breaking the night time tale ritual we had developed .Well two days and he will have to do without it , it’s better to let the tiny child enjoy it while he can.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 am I tried to correct most of my mistakes so if there are any well...  
> Dooku has returned to Cosucant because he has been informed about what happened to Qui Gon , so he is in the light side still . I'll probably explain more about it in the next chapter. Also Bant and Garen are Obi's friends from the Legends , a mon calanari and a human. I told you the angst was coming well it has arrived , next chapter there will be more.


	5. She provides new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes to the creche , Obi Wan and Dooku speak and the Chancellor is bad bussines.

 

 

We got to sleep a bit in but not too much since we could not have the meals delivered to our rooms at our convenience like in the Naboo palace. Anakin then  helped me pack my meager possessions as promised before heading out of the quarters.

 I swear I haven’t  missed the refectory at all. But well Anakin needed breakfast and to begin experiencing life at the Temple , so we headed there , found a nice silent corner and ate ignoring the looks some curious padawans and knights alike gave us.

Then the dreaded moment of introducing Ani to the crèche came. I tried to soften the blow explaining him that I had been raised there, that nothing bad would happen and that he would not  be there much time because he would be chosen to be a padawan  soon. I only managed to calm him down with the promise that we would have lunch together.

 

When we opened the door that would lead us to the chreche’s main hall Anakins confidence and friendliness plummeted and I was left with a youngling gripping my hand like there was no tomorrow and hiding behind my legs not to be seen by the curios stare of the other younglings .The only thing I could think was ‘Oh force please let Master Vant be here’ .

The force listened and Master Vant emerged from a door at our right. We were saved.

-‘Padawan Kenobi! What a surprise, what did you do this time to deserve crèche duty?’ She said with a hint of humour .

-‘Nothing Master Vant , actually the council knighted me just yesterday. I bring this new initiate, Anakin Skywalker ‘

-‘Ohhh knighted, force it seems it wasn’t enough with Vos terrorizing the galaxy .They had to set you loose too. I knew you would make it hahahaha’ – Vant replied enthusiastically.

-‘Well Anakin won’t stay more than two months , but still I am going tomorrow on a mission and it would be a relief if you could sort him into a clan so he can get settled before I leave ‘-

-‘ We’ll have to look if any of the clans has free places and which one fit’s him bet , I assume the council didn’t bother to assign him one , right?’- Said the blue twilek now with a reproachful look and an tired sigh. Then gestured a padawan to come and explained what she needed.

In that brief pause when she was not looked Anakin chirped shyly -‘I want be in your clan Obi ‘-

-‘Oh sweat pea, you wouldn’t last a day with those beast ‘- She interceded before I could answer.

And looking at the datapad hanging from her utility belt and then looking at the now cross youngling that defied her, chin held up high and arms crossed. Said at the same time that said cross youngling nearly screamed:

-‘You are going to the Hawkbat clan!’-‘I WANT TO GO WHERE OBI WENT’-

-‘Now now Anakin, you have to discover your own path…’-I tried to intermediate

-‘But I can handle it, you know I can handle it !’-he whined

-‘Skywalker you will go to the Hawkbat clan and that is final’- Master Vant said with her crèche master voice, a voice that could not be disputed.

-‘Initiate Veld , come here and show initiate Skywalker the way to your clan rooms .’-She ordered.

So a little black haired initiate approached us with an elated smile and eyes filled with wonder. I was sure rumors had already reached the crèche of my knighting and the consequences leading to it .

-‘ Hi I am Tru , nice to meet you Knight Kenobi and initiate Skywalker , come this way… ‘- He announced.

‘My name is Anakin …. I’ll see you at lunch right Obi?’- He said still unsure of himself.

-‘Of course Ani  , have a good time !- I reassured him .

 

I was glad for this Tru youngling , for as they left us I heard him began rambling at Anakin about how he would like the temple and their plans to go see the starships later , which thankfully engaged my former charge interest.

You could say I left the crèche quite satisfied

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When I returned to my old quarters I found out this would be a busy morning  ,if the state my grandmaster was in was any indication.

 -´Kenobi I was looking for you ‘- He began

-‘Oh yes, master Dooku , please come in . What can I help you with?’- I said opening the door to my shared quarters.

-‘Well this morning I was cited by the council  to give me the resources we will need for our mission and the access code I asked to research said planets . I also asked them to delay our mission a couple of days but they would not budge. ‘- He continued becoming more and more irritated .

-‘It’s Okay master Dooku , I can go on the mission. You don’t have to worry about me. ‘-I tried to appease him.

-‘No Obi Wan, your master is not here and I am responsible for keeping you alive until he wakes. Truly , what are they thinking , sending you , a newly knighted young man who nearly lost his master to a Sith and is the only one in temple the Chosen One trust  , and me a Old master who arrived yesterday from a mission in the outer rim and who hast been in temple in years to hunt the other  Sith. Of course they did not even have the gall to inform me of what happened to you two until I touched temple ground. I think they deserved to be called crazy and insensitive. ‘- He remarked. Before continuing:

-‘ Well Kenobi , it’s my duty as your grandmaster to play the part Qui Gon was supposed to and help you find a new apartment or at least storage room for your things . Come ‘-

I obeyed silently and exited my rooms while my grandmaster began speaking again.

-‘So Kenobi , the newly elected Chancellor invited me have midday meal with him , would you like to come? After all having the right connections may help your career as a Jedi and I am sure meeting the Chancellor couldn’t hurt.’- He said with a hopeful glance at my direction.

-‘You see Master Dooku , the thing is I already met him when he was still a senator on Naboo’-

-‘You already know each other, then you must definitely come’- The old master insisted.

-‘I am sorry Master Dooku , but the last time we spoke it wasn’t ...uh.. .pleasant at all , you see , he  wasn’t very happy with the council’s choice of Jedi to send .He believed Qui Gon's incapability  to defeat the Sith was caused by his age an lack of skill. So I may have turned out to be a bit rough in my response’- I said with a touch of remorse from how that conversation with the Snake went.

I was answered by perplexed glance and lifted eyebrows .

–‘ Excuse me , he said what?’-

-‘Well… I mean those were not exactly his words , but that was what he implied . He also suggested that his personal body guards would be better than Master and I. He actually interrupted our  afternoon tea  to say that.’- I replied with a  grimace.

-‘Thank you for telling me this Kenobi , I’ll go with my eyes open to mid meal with him .Believe me , after hearing about this I am tempted not to attend at all . But I will not get down  to his level of rudeness .’-

He seemed displeased, his brief good humor gone even while speaking with the Temple Quartermaster.

 

In the end there were no free rooms because of a flooding in the west wing, so the only thing I got was storage room and a promise that when we returned I would have a room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lunch was interesting to say the least . I went to the refectory where the initiates were supposed to be so I could meet Ani and fulfill my promise.

I did not expect for Anakin to be so happy and also to drag three of his friends to the table I had chosen.

Anakin’s voice broke my musing:

-‘See , I said I knew him . I am not a liar Ferrus !’-

-‘Well I suppose you aren’t ‘- said the one he called Ferrus fidgeting with his robes.

-‘Well aren’t you  going to introduce me to your friends ?’- I interjected triying to make this less uncomfortable than it was . I already had an attached youngling , I didn’t need three awestruck more.

-‘Yeah Obi ! This is Tru Veld , he was the one to lead me to the clan rooms , and this is Darra  Thel-Tanis , she also likes ships . And well,  this is Ferrus Olin he said I dint know the Sith Killer and called me a liar !’-He said gesturing first to the black haired initiate I saw this morning , then to a little red haired girl that reminded me of Bant and finally to the so called Ferrus who apparently had antagonized Anakin before.

-‘I did not call him that ! I am truly sorry Knight Kenobi but I did not employ such a vulgar name .’- Apologized the older boy .

-‘Oh is that what they are calling me now ?  So  initiates , are you going to seat and eat with me or will you return to your clan’s table ?’-

-‘Staying , definitely staying !’- Answered Ani as fast as he could.

 

After a mid meal filled with questions and retelling of some of his and Qui Gon’s adventures, Anakin was ushered back to his clan .

 

I was finally free and alone for the first time in weeks , so of course I went to my spot in the room of thousands fountains and engaged in a very needed meditation.

When I resurfaced I was drained ,so I got some food from one of the dining halls and headed to my shared and empty rooms where I had a quick dinner and went early to bed hoping to have a good night rest without any kick to interrupt my sleep . Or so I thought.

 

 

* * *

 

_On the Senate district another Jedi didn’t have such a relaxed mid meal ._

_ Dooku’s POV._

****

-‘Master Dooku , it’s a pleasure you decided to join me for a meal. Please follow me ‘- said the new appointed Chancellor with grace.

-‘The pleasure is all mine Chancellor, after all you are a busy man, I am honored you could spare some time to have mid meal with me’- I said with a fake smile.

 

When we were seated and the servants poured our wine and dish up our meal he began speaking again.

-‘Call me Sheev please.’-He began with an amicable tone.

-‘Of course Sheev , but then I must insist for you to drop the Master ‘- I followed his lead , hoping he would reveal his true intentions.

-‘Dooku , I actually had an important matter in mind when I invited you here. I’ve heard some interesting rumors as of late concerning you and your shaken faith in the Order. Also I’ve heard that you are the heir to the county of Sereno.’- He said now with that reptilian smile . I understood where Obi wan saw the similarity , he may be too polite to say it , but his shields betray him when he get’s angry.

-‘Oh did you ?’- I feigned surprise , perhaps he would reveal more if he thinks I am playing the same political game .

-‘Yes , it was an utter surprise . But I couldn’t help but draw my own conclusions , and believe me when I say that if you so choose to leave the Order and accept the title of count you would have my full support.’- He continued trying to gaud me on saying just what he wanted to hear.

-‘ Sheev , the truth is that I have yet to make my mind about that . After all I could not ignore the fate of my former padawan and came as soon as I heard the news.’- I replied with a confused expression. I dared him to say something about Qui Gon with all my being , if he said so I could at least escape this room and those awful sound’s he made while eating the last of his soup.

-‘That was truly a tragedy, who would think the Sith had come back . Master Qui Gon surely fought with bravery and managed to tire that beast until Knight Kenobi defeated the darksider , but not without suffering a grave wound . Has he woken up recently?’- Plapatine remarked with an obvious fake sorrowful tone.

-‘Indeed , a disgrace ,Sheev .He hasn’t woken up yet I’m afraid .Thankfully my grandpadawan managed to defeat that dangerous Zabrak. You must know too that you don’t have to give me your condolences again , after all Knight Kenobi already told me of the sincere wishes you gave him in your last conversation in Naboo’- I replied with an also fake smile . Now he hopefully gets the message , after all Obi wan told me everything that transpired , and I won’t stand for the Chancellor or anyone else spiting in my lineage.

 

-‘Yes yes , how thoughtful of him. By the way , if Master Qui Gon is still unconscious who has taken our dear savior Skywalker as his padawan? The council hasn’t thrown him out, have they?’- Was the Snake’s response .

-‘ Of course not! Skywalker is in the crèche where he belongs .’-

-‘Good good . Dooku , do you think they would let him visit me? I believe it would benefit him to have a non Jedi figure in his life .’- He said trying to charm me . I’ll have to make sure Anakin doesn’t come in contact with him, who knows what his real motives are to bring such a young child into his offices.

-‘Being frank Sheev I don’t know if they would , this is a very delicate part of his upbringing .It also would be unsettling to the crèche masters the interest a man your age and status show on a youngling as special as Skywalker. What can I say , you know how the Jedi are , don’t you?’- I finished laying my fork down in my now empty plate. There you have it Palpatine , I hope you understand what I am implying and lay this idea of getting Skywalker alone down.

-‘Of course Dooku  hahaha well what can we do ….’-He tried to continue when my com beeped.

-‘Master Yoda , if he coms it must be urgent . I am sorry Sheev but I must leave , duty calls.’- I lied easily . I haven’t been happier to receive a call from my brother padawan in my life. Mace can be irritating but he is a opportune caller, I have to give him that.

-‘I’m also saddened to see you leave , I hope we will stay in contact in the future though.’- He pressed.

-‘With out a doubt . Good bye .’-

 

And even if I knew the council session would be bothersome I couldn’t be happier to leave that  table occupied by the man who ruled the Republic and his appalling modals .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a change in POV. It's all Obi's POV untill where Dooku's POV appears. Also probably errors but well if you are here you are probably used to them.  
> Also next chapter will have to wait a bit because these next two weeks I've got exams so I have to take a break of writing .


	6. Don't desert us yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty friends and goodbyes.

 

 

My good night rest turned out to be a farce. As I was awoken  at an ungodly hour in the night by the chime in the door.

I stumbled out of bed to open the door and to discover the culprit of my interrupted sleep.

 

There smiling lightly and waiting in the solitude of the halls, only tall enough to reach the chime was Anakin Skywalker in all his glory. The crèche fugitive took my hand, closed the door and lead me to my sleep quarters  , got himself in bed and patted the space besides him . I was dumbstruck while this happened and reacted too late to throw him out.

-‘Ani, what in the force are you doing here?’- was my first response to the shock.

-‘Obi, I couldn’t sleep. Come, get in bed with me!’- Answered the child too hyper even at this hour.

-‘Ani , shouldn’t you be at the crèche ? Won’t they be mad at you if they don’t find you there in the morning?’- I continued arguing as I got in bed as he told me.

-‘ But I couldn’t sleep and I was lonely and you are going away tomorrow Obi. I want to be with you, they don’t have to find out anyway! Let me stay, please?’- And that was it for me, the puppy eyes were back and I could not resist them.

-‘Okay then, just don’t hog all the covers.’-

-‘YIPEEE!’- He screamed while embracing me and lying down.

 

They definitely shouldn’t let the younglings get a sugary dessert at last meal , were my thoughts as I fell asleep again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning was quite stressful and not what I expected at all. My planning was simple:

1) Wake up

2) Have a quiet breakfast

3) Go to the landing pad and go to your mission.

Not this madness.

 

 

We were ‘’ _softly_ ’’ awakened by Garen who jumped in our bed and on us. Screaming.

Bant , the darling that she is , bough a first meal to feed half the Temple. So there went my quiet morning.

 

After first meal I got dressed,  took my supplies and carried Ani to the landing pad flanked by both of my friends . Well we may have ran or walked fast a bit, after all Garen cannot arrive on time even if his life depended on it and as a new Knight I did not want to make a bad impression.

 

It seems the force is conspiring against me on this one. Because the Council members did not appreciate at all the sight of me appearing with a half asleep youngling in his night clothes in one arm and a friend trying to eat his last treat being dragged in the other. I was met with disapproving looks except from Dooku , who probably expected something like this after training Qui Gon.

 

-‘ I am here ‘- I announced a bit out of breath.

-‘Glad to see you we are. Your company unexpected was ‘- Introduce master Windu’s legendary disapproving raised eyebrow -‘ Keep you waiting we will not .’- Concluded master Yoda with a secretive smile.

-‘Go into the ship Knight Kenobi, you are already late as it is’- continued master Windu.

-‘Obi you sure have to go? ‘- whispered Anakin while I was leaving him on the floor.

-‘Yeah, I am sorry Ani but I’ve got to find the Sith , they are bad and hurt Qui Gon.’-

-‘But Obi , I don’t want you to, I’ll be lonely … What if they hurt you too !’- He said while pouting.

-‘ Ani , let’s make a deal okay . You have to look after Qui Gon , and maybe Garen for me and I’ll look after myself and Master Dooku. Deal?’-

-‘Okay , but I’ll still be sad and lonely . How do I know you will come back anyway?’-

-‘Come on Ani , you know I will come back , I promise. How about you hold this for me’-  I gave the little squishy blonde a kiss on the cheek –‘ and you give it back when I return , how does that sound?’-

-‘Yeah I’ll do that ‘- Replied Anakin smiling now.

-‘ I don’t get a kiss ?’- Laughed Garen .

-‘Leave him alone Gar ! I hope you succeed in your first mission.’- Gushed Bant.

-‘ Thanks guys ‘- I replied while boarding the transport watching Garen blowing me a kiss. He is not going to let this go , ever.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After finding a room and leaving my things, I went to the front of the ship and seated myself besides grandmaster Dooku in the co pilot seat.

-‘So where are we going first master Dooku ‘- I nervously enquired.

-‘ We are going to visit some Sith worlds. I wanted to go first to Darthomir, where the Sith Zabrack was supposed to be from. But the council insisted on sending us first to Dorthmund Kaas , apparently there was a sign of Sith activity ‘- Sighed master Dooku.

-‘ Wouldn’t it make more sense to do it the other way , first to Darthomir and then to Dorthmund Kass?’-

-‘Exactly what I said to the Council grandpadawan , but they would not have it any other way. They only gave us enough fuel to go to Dorthmund Kaas , after all we have a reputation.’-

-‘ Great , that is just great …’- I mumbled

-‘Don’t be so gloomy Kenobi , after all we have 6 intresting days to inmerse ourselves in Sith text and to recount your padawanship while we are  stuck in the ship’- He quipped signaling a convenient shelf filled with datapads smirking.

-‘Ahhhg’- Was the only thing I could add to the conversation hiding my face in my hands.

 

Who could tell me the responsible and cold gentleman I envisioned was just a façade, after all Master had to have gotten all his Qui Gonness from someone .  I respect everyday a bit  more master Windu for having to put up with this line at all.

 

Now we are headed to a relaxing tour of the deathly Sith planet’s. Force , let grandmaster have a plan , a vague Idea of a plan perhaps , I don’t ask for much , just a master whose only plan isn’t winging it until everything falls apart.

 

**Ohh force , I have a bad feeling about this.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am there will be errors . Enjoy.


	7. Next time warn us sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes downhill from there and Master Dooku is amused.

 

Our six travel days were spent learning and preparing for our mission in Dromund Kaas , all for naught . The weather was horrible and the visibility was worse. If Master Dooku hadn’t had so many years of experience we would have crashed for sure.

 

  
Kaas City was filled with the galaxy’s worst people and in the night you could hear the howls of the Sith abominations that roam the black woods surrounding said City . Master Dooku’s choice to sleep in our ship was the right one , had we decided to sleep at an Inn in town they would have robbed us blind and probably killed us too , I am sure.  
The worst though was the feeling of the force , muddy and dark , the same feeling that I got from the Sith Zabrak but amplified by thousands . Our light sabers didn’t even work half of the time because of the oppressing darkness.

That dark atmosphere blinded our force senses and even a seasoned Jedi master like Dooku was unable to find our destination , the Dark Side Temple . When we tried to ask the people for directions we were met with fear or anger which made finding it impossible.

 

  
The Sith activity the council spoke of was another matter entirely .We were surrounded by Sith activity , people where afraid to go out at night because of the beasts the Sith had created. This world is submerged in the dark side of the force , unspeakable atrocities were committed here and no matter how many Jedi they send that is not going to change.  
Once we established that there was nothing we could do without dying Master Dooku decided to abandon the planet and head to Dathomir.

We were lucky to find that there was a refuelling station in town , only one but well I could see why after spending nearly two weeks here.

 

The force it seems had other plans for us , and our arrival at Dathomir was delayed again.  
How ? would anyone ask , you had fuel and nothing stopping you .

 

 

Well nothing except space pirates , because what planet full of pirates is near Dromund Kaas .

 

 

Florum my friends .

 

  
Somehow Master Dooku and I had grown relaxed after leaving that dark planet and our senses were still not fully tuned to the light side , that we didn’t notice four pirate ships surrounding us .

  
They “escorted” us to Florum where according to Dooku our ship would be sold and if they found out we were Jedi they would probably make the Republic pay a lot of credits to recover us and then they would kill us.  
So now we had nearly four hours to destroy all the copies about the Sith we got form the archives , hide our lightsabers very and uncomfortably close to us, and make ourselves look like people without a credit.

  
My grandmaster plan was to make ourselves nonthreatening , a weak grandfather and his grandson who had fallen in disgrace due to my father and his son debts ( Apparently Master Dooku had to suffer Qui Gon’s gambles too) . If they were stupid enough they would sell us as slaves and only after leaving the System were we to act.

 

* * *

 

 

  
We landed in Florum , lowered the ramp and waited until a pirate decided to enter.

  
-‘Hello travellers , my name is Hondo and you have been caught traveling in our space lanes without a permit ‘- Lied the pirate with a smile.

  
-‘Forgive us Mister Hondo , but we did not know the space lanes belonged to Florum if we had we would have paid the fee before daring to enter ‘- Was my grandmaster response

.  
-‘ Well travellers I am sorry but that is an excuse we hear often , sadly we will have to keep the ship and everything it contains. And it’s Captain. Follow me ‘- Finished the pirate with a merry laugh .

  
The pirates flanked us while we walked to the only building we could see excluding the dockings. Once there we were forced inside and lead to a wooden table and chairs where we were told to sit. Facing the same pirate as before.

  
-‘What Hondo wants to know now is what you travellers are doing here and what profit can you bring me.‘-

  
I as instructed let Dooku talk.

  
-‘Captain Hondo we had some business to attend in Dromund Kaas , debts to pay if I am being sincere , so apart from my ship I don’t believe we can bring you much profit.’-

  
-‘Really ,you have no family who will miss you ?’-

  
-‘No Captain Hondo I’m afraid it's just my grandson Ben and me ‘-

  
-‘So no money and no family , who will pay the fuel we spent escorting you to Florum’s safety? Hondo doesn’t like loosing money and your ship is not worth the fee and the fuel ! You or the boy don’t have any bank accounts to pay me ?’-

  
-‘No Captain Hondo after my son was done with them there wasn’t a credit there’-

  
-‘Huh ! Hondo doesn’t like this , doesn’t like this one bit !’-

  
-‘Captain Hondo what would become of us then , we have no ship and no credits to pay you ,are you going to kill us?’-

  
-‘Of course not , your lot aren’t worth the blaster fire to make that happen , but maybe a friend of mine would have some use for you’-

  
I was astonished , I couldn’t have imagined that my proud and regal grandmaster could play so good the part of a helpless old man.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Now the next step of the plan , getting sold together.

 

  
We waited for quite some time seated in that table until another weequay appeared with Hondo.

  
-‘Now old man , this is a friend of mine who has agreed to see my goods . I present you miss Kiera Swan’- Announced the pirate .

  
She manhandled us a bit and with a hand of my shoulder said :  
-‘Well I cant deny they are strong , but how do I know they will not escape?’-

  
-‘They have no where to go Kiera , and surely if you leave our dear Benny here I am sure the old man wont do anything rash ‘- Commented the Captain.

  
Am I hearing this right ? I haven’t even spoken a word and now I am dear Benny. Master Dooku the dam man was covering his amusement as if the notion of separating us was horrible .

  
-‘Hahahahaha as if . I am sorry but for the price you named I am taking both of them .’-

  
-‘You wound me Kiera , have I ever lied to you ? Benny and I are just getting to know each other, come on , don’t you have a bit of compassion for your old friend Hondo ?’-

  
-‘Both or nothing ‘-

  
-‘You always take my favourites Kiera , but business is business. You have a deal.’- Grumbled finally the Captain.

 

  
That is how we found ourselves boarding a ship as slaves with destiny the other side of the galaxy , meaning Rattatak. At least Kiera was decent enough not to make a move on me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rattatak was kind of like Tatooine , but with mountains. Hot , sandy and mostly uncomfortable. But after a week of cleaning the pirates messes , serving them their food and getting groped like an Outlander waiter it looked like heaven.

Master Dooku between doing his lighter duties , after all he was an “old man “ , and laughing at weequays trying to seduce me, found as much intel as he could.

According to him , Rattatak was at war and the weequays were getting profit raiding the cities and selling weapons to both sides. What they needed us for was the delivery , which was extremely dangerous apparently and no pirate wanted to risk his life for that.

 

  
Kiera summoned us to her private chambers a little after the ship touched the ground.

  
-‘Listen slaves we are going to be here for three days and you are going to be doing the same thing those three days, okay? You are going to deliver a crate full of goods that cost more that your lives . Today some of my men will lead you to where you have to make the delivery , remember the way because tomorrow you are on your own . I will give you some advice , if you damage the goods you die , if you run away you also die and if you are not on time we leave without you , am I clear?’-

  
-‘Yes Mam’- we both answered in unison.

  
-‘Good . Someone is waiting for you outside , go!’-

 

  
On the outside of the ship we met a grumpy pirate who ordered us to carry the heavy crate and began walking .

Our silence was only broken by the pirate whining to himself about being made a nanny and not being able to go raiding with the rest of them. He may not know it , but he was giving us very useful information. And by the look Master Dooku is giving me he may be thinking the same , we are going to steal the pirate ship .

 After leaving the crate in the designated spot I realized two things. One we could run faster than the pirate , and two , even though they say weequays are resistant to blaster fire if you shoot one many times it will die.

 

We were now lost , running down the streets and surrounded by enemies. No other option than taking out our lightsabers and fight .

  
That is until an angel fell from the sky screaming :  
-‘You came! Follow me !’-

  
And follow the stranger we did , running , climbing and even getting on peoples homes until we lost our pursuers. It seemed the stranger had saved us and bought us to an ancient building in the verge of collapsing. Somewhere safe I hoped

  
Then facing us the stranger said :  
-‘You are Jedi , are you not?’-

  
-‘Yes we are , I am Knight Kenobi and this is Master Dooku’- I said carefully

  
-‘Oh yes great , a Knight and a Master , my master was sure they would send someone and even if I didn’t believe him , he was right! I just wish he was here to see it ‘-

  
-‘Pardon me stranger , but we have already told you who we are , would you be so kind to return the favour?’- I said before Master Dooku could offend the stranger that saved us , after all he looked annoyed , and an annoyed grandmaster doesn’t have any patience.

  
-‘Yes of course , I am Asajj , Asajj Ventress , Padawan to the late Ky Narec’- She said lowering her hood and smiling.

 

Our saviour was a child .

 

  
With that realisation Master Dooku lost it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah Hondo makes and appearance and I couldnt resist and not make the Pirates of the Caribean reference . By the way , Kiera Swan is a true pirate I did not make her up and after the first Pirates of the Caribean reference , lets just say her surname fit the theme. And yeah Asajj is kind of i would say 15 or so here I am guessing after all I am trying to get as close to the true canon ages and timeline as posible. Hope you liked it !!!


	8. Two opposing forces meet .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old mind has found his match and it's time to come clean.

 

 

Apparently Master Dooku didn’t take it as well as I did .

 

He turned tome and began to shout first looking to the celling pleading to the force:  
-‘I cant believe this !! Like Master like Padawan . I had faith in you Kenobi , but no . You could not make this easy for us . You attract pathetic life forms just like Qui Gon ! See this right here, that is why I stopped going with my former Padawan on missions . ‘- Now with a disappointed sigh and all the fire of the previous outburst out he continued. -‘ This should have been our opportunity to find a nice person who could lend us a ship , but no you had to attract a lost padawan . We will have to steal the pirate ship now and return to Coruscant without even touching Darthomir .’-

  
-‘Master I am sory this happened but I am sure Padawan Ventress wont mind a little delay. ‘- I said when the rant was over .

  
-‘Yes I wont mind at all , and I can be usefull !’- chirped Ventress

  
With an arched eyebrow Master Dooku retorted –‘ Useful . Padawan Ventress you even lack your light saber , what use could you have in stealing a pirate ship ?’-

  
-‘ Well I know the city , its streets and alleys like the back of my hand , and I know how to fight. I am sure I could be more useful than an old man anyway.’- Ventress said with her hands on her hips defiantly .

  
She may be fierce , but Master Dooku cold be absolutely frightening if anyone dared to call him old . This would turn ugly if I did not calm these two down.Before it was too late .

  
-‘OLD MAN, I’ll sh’-

  
-‘Grand master ! Please concentrate in our current situation .’- Yes Grandmaster, that was the wrong thing to say apparently .

  
-‘Grandmaster hahahaha you must be ancient! ‘- Ventress took advantage of my mistake to keep taunting him.

  
-‘Both of you, ENOUGH! We need a plan .’- I managed to intervene before the padawan lost any of her extremities .

  
-‘ Easy Kenobi , we will ‘borrow’ the ship when they leave to raid the nearby city tomorrow’- Dooku said trying to regain his composure.

  
-‘Yeah and then the pirates still in the ship will alert the ones raiding and we will all die’- Apparently Ventress was still angry, but I suppose no one likes to be called a pathetic life form .

  
-‘ Not at all , although now that you mention it its a good way of getting rid of you . ‘- And Master Dooku was back to being irritated with his scary smile . I’ll have to give the padawan some credit though , not everyone can stand against my grandmaster when he is like this.

  
-‘Peace you two . The pirates will stay two more days still. We should return today not to appear suspicious and Ventress should keep watch tomorrow and find out how many of them go out . That way the second day we can be prepared and make a better plan’-

  
Both of them huffed at me , and with her arms crossed Padawan Ventress said :  
-‘ And now you two will certainly want for me to guide you to our future ship, wont you ?’-

  
-‘Yes please ‘- I answered tiredly .

Rattatak was chaos at night , there was no rest for the wicked and the balls of fire we saw in the distance confirmed this. Our young companion guided us carefully to the ship, hiding in the shadows and avoiding wide streets. After all we didn’t want to encounter our previous attackers .The silent treatment both of my companions seemed to give each other helped too. It was very relaxing not hearing them biker .

  
Our way trough the city showed us why it was indispensable to acquire the pirate ship, the only thing that flew here were speeders . The only ships designed for interestelar travel we managed to see were crashed on buildings and seemed as old as Master Yoda.  
When we were near enough , Ventress stopped walking and set up a time and place to meet if we survived the second delivery .  
With that and an annoyed mutter of ‘stupid old men’ she was gone .

 

  
-‘If she comes you are taking care of her Kenobi . We’ll talk in the ship ‘- And Master Dooku began to walk too leaving me with the mouth open unable and too late to reply.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When we went up the ramp we saw that most of the crew was back . Whispers of ‘look they are back ‘ and ‘ you owe me some credits ‘ were heard as we passed them and headed to our tiny room.

  
After we arrived there , with the door closed and finally in peace Grandmaster sppoke :  
-‘ I can appreciate now why the council was so angry with you upon your return from Tatooine. I had to deal with Qui Gon , I cant imagine what Mace must feel having to deal with two of you. I suppose that is why he was so vexed when he spoke about your first return . ‘-

  
-‘Well, yes and no Master.’-

  
-‘How is can it be both ? Spill Kenobi , I know your Master since he was as tall as my knees , whatever you tell me it wont surprise me .’-

  
-‘ Well the truth is that he rescued both Anakin and Jar Jar and then he put the excuse of ‘I was only folowing the Force ‘ while also insisting Anakin was the Chosen One’- I began nervously explaining .

  
-‘Of course he did , he always ‘follows the Force’, I cant believe how the Council still lets him get away with it . But I suppose there is more to the story, isn’t it ?’-

  
-‘The truth is that the Council obliged him and tested the boy , but everyone sensed his danger and fear , even me . So they denied him training.’-

  
-‘What did Qui Gon do then , I imagine he wouldn’t have taken it well ‘-

  
-‘ He didn’t . He took Anakin as his padawan .’- I was now fidgeting with my robe .

  
-‘Excuse me ?I don’t know if I am hearing this right , but I know for a fact that you can’t have two padawans at once ’- Said the Master wide eyed.

  
-‘ Yes, he said I was _capable_ and recommended me for my trials after that .’- I couldn’t help but say with bitterness .

  
-‘ You mean to say Qui Gon , ‘I will never take another apprentice in my life ‘ took the boy ? The same that had to be made by the Force to take you after you nearly gave your life to save his ? That Qui Gon ? ‘- He said looking confused.

  
-‘Yes Master’-

  
-‘I can’t believe this , I know my former padawan can be quite insensitive and stuborn but he had no right to do this to you . I am sure he gave you a hearty apology afterwards, right?’- He continued now his voice with a hopeful tinge .

  
-‘Actually it was me who apologized , for going against him before the council’- I finished sadly.

  
-‘And he had the gall to accept it? I thought that my old padawan was a bit insensitive , it seems I was wrong . He is a stubborn old man too set in his ways , that is not the man I rised , not at all. I will have to get in line when he wakes up and help Mace in his noble quest of wiping the floor of the sales with his sorry arse.’- He finished with rage .

It did surprise him in the end I guess.

 

  
After that the conversation ended and I sneaked to the kitchen to find some dinner. The night after that was oddly peaceful.

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning we were roused by one of the pirates screaming at us to get to work .

  
It was early morning and we found the crate outside , like the last time. From what I could gather and Grandmasters bad mood Ventress was nowhere to be found . Either shehadnt arrived yet or she was doing his part very well . But it was probably the former and not the later as we could not sense her with the force .

  
We lifted the crate and headed down the street , for an old man (and I pray to the force that my shields stay in place while this traitorous thoughts come ) Master Dooku can lift a lot of weigh . The streets were silent so we tried to hurry as much as we could , at this rhythm we would be there in an hour , well maybe two with some stops in between to prevent my arms of falling off.

  
We walked closer to the buildings trying not to call attention on ourselves and using them to shield us from at least a flank. We would hide the buildings entry when we glimpsed someone on the roofs , being detected before our reaching the mark could bring down our entire plan .

  
After nearly three hours and a half of walking and hiding we found our mark. We left the crate and run. Blaster fire could be heard at our backs , if our chosen styles were different we could have easily beat our pursuers but Master’s Dooku Makashi and my Atauru weren’t exactly made to combat blaster fire.  
Mental note to learn some Soresu when we get back.  
If we were lucky we could loose them in one of the alleys , if not then we would have to fight .

The Force was on our side again and we were able to escape , with the only condition that we were lost . Terribly lost. All streets looked the same , burned buildings , sings of blasterfire and a bunch of crashed speeders. We must have lost other three hours finding our way back , and sadly missing mid meal .  
When we arrived to the meeting point it was already afternoon.

  
-‘I was beginning to think you both had died , or worse left me hanging .’- Greeted us the Padawan.

  
-‘ Sadly death could not liberate us from your company , so here we are. What have you found ?’-Countered Master Dooku , yesterday’s events not forgotten or forgiven.

  
-‘I saw at least twelve leaving , including a female who seemed quite important.’-

  
-‘That must be Kiera , the captain. That means at least six pirates stay in the ship, enough to defend it if necessary’- I said trying to come up with something . But apparently Master Dooku beat me to it.

  
-‘ We need to take them out then . We will take the crate not very far and come back here .Ventress you must act as a distraction and some of them out , when they are out we will overpower them and the ones inside. After that we leave . Is that good with you ?‘-

  
Both of us nodded , we had a plan .

  
I just hope Ventress is not as hard to care for as Ani, even if I am beginning to miss his cheerful company

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !! And you know kudos , coments and tips are always welcome. I'll try to make regular updates , but uni has begun so we'll see.


	9. Give us success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape .

 

 

Apparently being screamed at until you woke up was the custom here . Beginning the morning like this made reconsider my allegiance to the light side really .  
My stomach rumbled as I passed Master Dooku in our tiny space to take my outer robes. No breakfast again , no wonder they keep losing their slaves , the ones that survive the shooting probably die of hunger. This makes miss the commissary in the Temple and if that isn’t an indication of how much I miss some sweet food I don’t know what is.  
After we were set for the day we stepped outside. We did as we were told and began carrying the crate to the drop point in the city. Nearly half an hour later, just to make sure no one suspected anything ,we left our cargo behind the ruins of a collapsed building, successfully concealing it in case some pirates decided to follow us .  
We sneaked around the buildings where, according to Ventress , the guerrilla outposts were located. It would be catastrophe to avoid successfully the pirates just to be caught by these armed groups.

  
We had a close call when the guerrilla members began to shoot someone in the open street ahead of us, we had to run, take cover behind a crashed speeder and pray to the force for them not to notice us. The poor Siniteen was struggling to run with a bag he was carrying , some of the contents spilled to the ground while the runner tried to avoid getting shot. It wasn’t after the explosion he was engulfed in when a blaster shot hit the bag that we understood that said bag’s contents were grenades.

  
Those could prove to be useful , so when the shooters finally left we snatched some of the cylinders and kept going trying harder that before to blend in the shadows.

  
We did not have any more close calls , well apart from me accidentally knocking some metal part down and my Grandmaster nearly murdering me on the spot, so no enemies . We made a little stop just before exiting town , in case we were followed ( quite unlikely) and in case the pirates hadn’t left yet . Luckily for us everything went according to plan and we met Ventress on the spot from yesterday.

 

Phase One begins : distraction .

We gave some grenades to the padawan , with the city far away it would be weird to hear explosions at your own door , and being the only functioning ship in town , well there was a reason why they were assigned guard duty .

  
The bait worked perfectly and the ramp lowered while four of the six guards went out to investigate .

 

Phase Two: get rid of the guards.

 

Ventress and I would handle the ones that came out and Master Dooku would enter the ship undetected and incapacitate the ones that remained inside. This journey into the Sith worlds must have affected me because I hoped Ak-rev was inside and Master Dooku hurt him really bad , maybe that could teach him to keep his hands to himself.

  
We had the advantage of surprise , so jumping out of the smoke , Asajj and I (in an impressive entry I might add) vibro blades and light saber ignited ordered them to surrender. The answer were blaster shots , as predicted . I do really need to learn a bit of Soresu when I bet back to the Temple.  
I somehow managed to overpower the two of my enemies , broken blasters and arms ensured their passivity while I concentrated in helping Asajj. The poor padawan was doing the best a teenager with two knives in a gunfight could , which was surprisingly good . Sadly she left her right flank open while stabbing a pirate in the upper arm making him drop the blaster, the only option the other weequay left me was severing his hands before he pulled the trigger and executed our new friend.

  
Now that the fight was over we could hear the ship rumbling , that could mean only two things , Master Dooku was switching on the ship or the pirates had somehow surprised him and were preparing to leave.

  
As we rushed inside prepared to fight we found out to our relief it was the former . Grandmaster found though a little problem with the engines crucial to hyperspace speed that we needed to repair.

 

Phase Three : Get away !

  
That is how after having finished the repairs and being in the middle of clearing the take off path we heard a little rumble that at the beginning we dismissed as bombs, then the rumble turned out to be screams . By the time we had cleared the path and we lifted our gace we could se clearly the entire pirate crew , with Kiera at the front running and shouting abuse at us .

  
We ran . We ran to the ship as fast as we could , using my lightsaber to block the blaster shots they had resorted to using while the ramp rose up.

  
And as we took off I could hear clearly :  
-‘Jedi , he sold me Jedi ! I CURSE YOU HONDO ONAKA AND YOUR DISHONEST BUSSINESS!! AND I CURSE DOUBLE JEDI , DONT DARE EVEN SCRATSH MY SHIP!!!’-

 

 

* * *

 

  
When we were out of the orbit of that horrible planet and in the blessed hands of hyperspace Master Dooku deemed it fit to bring up Ventress situation.  
-‘Padawan Ventress , we need to discuss your immediate future.’-

-‘Okay...’- was her unsure response to the sudden words.

-‘ We can not return to Coruscant and leave you there , it would after all leave us too little time for us to complete our mission . Even risk the possibility of carrying it out.’-

  
-‘I understand I think ..?’- She said still uncertain.

  
-‘Look we have two possibilities , either you come with us or you can take a transport to Coruscant in our stop for refuelling ‘- He continued with his business voice .

  
-‘But Master , taking her with us ! She is but a padawan !’- I interjected alarmed at the notion of even getting her near a Sith world .

  
-‘Yes, if what I’ve observed is correct she could be .... useful’- He said with a tiny smile , rubbing his beard and giving her the look he gives an opponent who leaves himself open for a fatal strike.

  
-‘Where are you guys going anyway ?’- She asked , now a bit sceptical after my outburst.

  
-‘Dathomir’- I sighed.

  
-‘I believe I’ve been there . I’ll go with you , someone has to keep you out of trouble, and now that the old man has admitted I could be useful I certainly can’t go any other way.’- Ventress finished with a laugh .

  
-‘In that case it’s your responsibility Kenobi , you save her you care for her . ‘- Master Dooku finished quickly before exiting the cockpit where we were reunited . Probably going to explore for a bit .

  
-‘Jumping to hyperspace then , destination Dathomir , or at least a nearby fuelling station.’- I laughed .

  
-‘Come on Knight Kenobi , let’s go to that planet !’- she said now full of enthusiasm.

  
-‘Obi Wan is alright you know.’-

  
-‘Then better you call me Asajj !’-

  
-‘Very well the ... Asajj . Jump in 3 , 2 ,1 there we go !’-

 

 

* * *

 

  
After nearly three days in the ship , a weird truce my Grandmaster and Asajj formed in order to convince me of the benefits of bringing the padawan with us and a very weird update to the Council ; it went along the lines of -Why are you calling from an unregistered ship ? A pirate ship ? You found a lost padawan ? Master Ky Narec is dead ? And you are heading to Dathomir ? WHAT!? No, stop, initiate Skywalker ! Obi I don’t have a master yet ,it's been a month come soon , love you ! GIVE THAT BACK ! Come immediately you two , three , come immediately !!- Something we wouldn’t do , which Master Windu knew ; we arrived at Dathomir.

 

Our welcome was a darkened atmosphere, and not very happy natives pointing at us with power bows.

Oh sweet sweet Dathomir.What have we gotten ourselves into ?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than expected. I hope you like it anyway , leave kudos and coments ! Now they are out of Rattatak finally, which was supposed to be a chapter to begin with , but well.... How can I resist smol Ventress !?


	10. A life for a life .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dathomir , bad things happen . How many children scattered arround have this people?

 

 

 

We were surrounded by very pale women that looked like the padawan traveling with us, save the facial tattoos and the murderous intent. The atmosphere of the planet reeked of the dark side, just like Dromund Kass, indicating the planet was a dark nexus. So, while the dark side diminished our powers, the fog and faint light made us unable to see past the nearer trees. It was clear we were overpowered, surrender was the only option.

The women reacted upon seeing our raised arms, taking our weapons from us and binding our hands. Then proceeded to point us with what ever pointy thing they were carrying and take us through the black forest. We could hear grunts and howls from within the forest , and I was suddenly glad it was as foggy as the swamps of Dagobah because if what ever produced those sounds was near at least it couldn’t see us . No doubt the witched would abandon us without any defence something were to happen.

Our long trek finished when we arrived at a gloomy palace, where according to the little information we had on the Temple was probably where most of the coven reside. The Force here was buzzing with activity, it felt as if many different force sensitive sentients were here. More than what a normal coven should have, which was worrying.

We were lead through an enormous gate guarded by nightsisters. We would have to find another exit then. We proceeded down a corridor decorated with rich fabrics all in the same colour pallet that covered the planet, meaning red, grey and not surprisingly black, with some objects like vases and writing in the walls in green. Then we went down a narrow passage that led to some unkempt stairs.  These people weren’t very fond of torches, or candles or any type of illumination, because anyone going down those steps on his own had a death wish. I luckily had Master Dooku before me, who appeared to have more coordination and stopped my stumbling and saved me of death by broken neck thanks to unilluminated stairs. A very dignified death I am sure.

After surpassing the death trap we discovered, not to the shock of anyone, that we were in the Dungeons. And so, we are captured a second time in this mission, great.

The witches had the kindness of putting all of us in a dingy cell and dark, on the down side they took our lightsabres and chained us with force suppressing cuffs. I really hoped they didn’t let us in this hole to rot, I made a promise that I intend to fulfil. I could only be glad Anakin had not formed a bond with me, because if he had he would be scared to death and would probably come looking for answers.

Our spirits were down, the stone floor was cold and not a word was exchanged. Hours may had passed when the nightsisters were back, I could not be sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They took us up the death stairs and some more. We went through a very fancy corridor that lead to a very grandiose room where a group of alder nightsisters were seated and amazingly a male zabrack was there too , something very unusual if their social order was indeed dominated by the female inhabitants.

The one I assumed was the hostess got up and received us with an unsettling smile:

\- ‘Jedi, welcome. You have interrupted a very important reunion, why did you dare come to our planet?’-

-‘We are investigating something’- Said Master Dooku diplomatically.

-‘And that something is ? Please be sincere if you are not we will know , and we do not tolerate lies’- The witch insisted.

-‘ A dark force user that came from this planet ‘- Master Dooku answered being as vague as he could.

In the meantime another of the nightsisters got up and came to us having seen Asajj hiding behind me .

 -‘Well pardon me for doubting you ser Jedi , but not many of us go away , perhaps if you specify we can shed some light in your investigation.- The hostess pointed out.

-‘ We are speaking about a red skinned  male Zabrak  with distinctive black sith tattoos , about as the same height than my companion and who wielded a dual red light saber. Does that ring any bells? - snarled the Master now clearly irritated.

I heard a hushed conversation taking place behind me , no doubt between the other nightsister and Asajj. But judging it less important that the information we needed about the Sith I did not pay any attention.

-The Zabrack you mention resembles a child that was taken from here nearly twenty years ago, Maul was the name the man who took him gave him if I am not mistaken. What did he do and why do you look for him?’-

-‘He aided the federation’s occupation of Naboo and tried to kill and seriously injured a Jedi Master. But you are mistaken, we are not looking for him he has already been disposed of . We look for the other .’- I said not being able to contain myself any longer , my Grandmaster’s diplomacy wasn’t taking us nowhere , maybe a bit of blunt honesty would.

\- ‘ _Disposed_ _of?_ You seem rather proud little Jedi – She scoffed.

-‘ Well I am not proud , but I am not sorry either , after all I bested him and saved my master’s and everyone who dared oppose him in Naboo’s life ending his.’- I declared.

-‘You Jedi whelp , you killed the Sith . **My son**. You have the gall to come to my planet and tell me you disposed of my son . I request Vengeance Ancient Council, I request this man pays for what he has done .- She raged.

 

Master Dooku was looking at me with a mix of anger and panic. It appears blunt honesty was not the right thing to use .

But before we could even react a voice sounded behind me .

 

-‘I forbid it Mother Tazlin , this men are under my protection- Said the coven leader behind me .

-‘ On what grounds dare you deny me my revenge Xidvi ?’- Hissed the now named Mother Tazlin.

-‘ On this child the Jedi bring back to us , it belongs to me , as we share blood. They brought my baby back, the same you made me give that slaver many years ago . **You owe me** this Tazlin , you have to follow the ancient customs like the rest of us .’-

-‘ I can’t believe this . That child was not trained in our customs, she did not grow here, she is no child of Dathomir ! ‘-

-‘Then neither is your son . You cannot claim revenge because of the death of an outsider. You decide Tazlin , but the law is the law. A life for a life, he was stronger than your son , he gave him a warrior death . You must be proud and not seek revenge against a child fighting for his life, but upon the Sith lord that took your flesh and blood and sent him there knowing he would not return.’- Xidvi argued trying to make her point, and then continued explaining her reasons looking at the other nightsisters seated on the chamber. –‘I on the other hand am in debt to the Jedi who bought my child back after you gave her knowing she may not return . I will honour that debt, **a life for a life.** ‘-

The silence that followed was suffocating, the seated women shared sombre looks and Mother Tazlin looked at me with murderous intent , while Xidvi , who had positioned herself between us and the rest of the women as if  a shield , crossed her arms , head held high  .

In the end it was the older of the seated women who spoke first :

-‘ We understand your pledge Mother Tazlin , but Xidvi is right . Also the Jedi know they are here, what do you think would happen if they do not return ? And you Jedi are welcome to investigate and move freely in the planet, I hope you can understand our wariness of outsiders after this conversation .’-

-‘ Of course , thank you Ancient Council . And Mother Tazlin , I know that you are grieving and probably desire my death , but it’s the Jedi mentality to forgive hate and mourn any death even the ones from our enemies. We still have the remains of your son in our temple , it would not be  a problem bringing him to you so he can be laid to rest in his native planet . ‘- I tried to fix things as best as I could.

-‘ Yes , after what you have done you must bring him back to us . I’ll let you live for now , but only because I need you . The name you are looking for is Sidious , he is the one who took my child away .I believe him to be the Master, I encourage you to kill him anyway .’- Tazlin conceded , and then exited the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Xidvi then lead us to what would be our rooms, one for each. Something to tank for, you can’t live with someone in close proximity and control your murder urges forever. She showed us to a better illuminated wing, where the part of the clan that came with her where staying. We would be protected there surrounded by his people she said. After that she assigned herself and some of his people to escort us to our ship and bring our things back to the safety the castle provided.

Then she gave us the grand tour, and showed us the places where we should begin looking in . Later in the evening we dined, some roasted beast and red wine, in the company of Xidvi’s clan. But the gathering dispersed itself soon everyone going to their respective rooms to pass the impossible dark and cold night.

 

 

It was on those moments when I missed the bright light that was Anakin Skywalker. I hope the temple kids are not too hard on him, it would be a shame if when I come back that star he has for a force signature gets reduced to a dull flame.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill people , if there is some error you can tell me , I beg you ! Kuddos and coments are greatly appreciated , just tell me how you liked the chapter , what would you like to happen and anything else that you can think of . As always THANKS FOR READING!!


	11. I am the best thanks to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi investigate and make new friends . How do you keep getting in these weird situations Obi Wan ?

 

 

Two tiring weeks passed between old tomes of ancient sith magic , sacrifices and the planet Dathomir itself , we were lucky to understand some of them and the ones we weren’t we either made holopictures of; something the Temple archivist would surely appreciate ; or made Ventress translate as good as she could from what she was learning from the witches. We sadly didn’t get a clue about the Sith Master except what we heard in our confrontation with Mother Tazlin , who we hadn’t had the ‘pleasure’ of seeing again, to my peace of mind.

  
The witches made themselves scarce , after all they were in between clan negotiations . That coupled with the dark magic they performed in order to seal any deal made ensured that we were left alone. No men were present on those negotiations and rites , even the one we encountered the first day seemed to have vanished . From what we read here and in our journey here (our first attempt , before we bad to destroy everything ) their was a matriarchal society , women were the ones capable of performing dark magic and were connected to the force of the planet, thus subdued the nightbrothers whose only chance resided in their superior strength. They lived in clans or covens, the women in a central one , grander and richer (castles or fortresses ) and around it were men’s clans, smaller and less populated orbiting the central clan of the witches. Everyone had their function, the males hunted ,fished and provided prime matters like wood or metals and the females would refine or consume those materials , giving in exchange protection of other covens and the opportunity of laying with one of it’s own and having a descendant. The central clan also functioned as an academy of sorts , a hospital , a weaponry and a jail.

 

We were in one of the most powerful covens , because of the number of nightsisters it had and Mother Tazlin herself , but we had gathered nothing about the Sith Master . This was a unexplored mine of knowledge about the Sith of old and many force uses , the thing was that this was not our mission. I will make sure to bring an archivist or a jedi shadow when I bring Maul’s corpse back though.

  
The Council had comed twice now asking about our findings, they were pleased that we found something , but it’s the Council , if there is something Master taught me is that the Council is never happy enough ; even if you manage to end a mission perfectly they probably would complain about those credits you spent for paying a decent seat instead of going with the banthas in the cargo hold. So with them pressuring us and sadly no interruptions from Ani , who apparently hadn’t been chosen by a master , it was painfully unsatisfying talking to them . And I say that because according to my grandmaster ‘ You killed the Zabrak , you were the reason for the mission , you talk to the Council ‘.

 

  
Ventress appeared to be the only one gaining something from this planet , and education. The nightsister welcomed her and seeing one of her own so oblivious to her power and their customs decided to rectify it. She was introduced to the language , some minor enchantments and their culture. She also made friends , normal dathomirian girl friends. Force knew Asajj needed them, after being at least 10 years under the tutelage of a male Jedi Master in a planet on war and the subsequent week spent with us some positive female interactions may do wonders on her. Maybe she wont become as soft-spoken or delicate as Padme and Co. were but neither is Siri and she is a very powerful and intimidating padawan .

  
The younglings that lived here weren’t as silent and cold as the adults. They were curious mostly, we had hair instead of horns , white skin without any marks , Master Dooku had a beard and I was beginning to grow one ( no one seemed too inclined to give me a blade to rectify that ) , we also did not appear frightened upon seeing them which the didn’t understand at first. The little girls wanted mostly to pet our heads and search for the missing horns sometimes singing whiled doing so or murmuring a quite ‘soft ‘ with joy . The tiny boys that still lived within these walls usually didn’t like wandering very far from their mother side , though the bold ones that did head-butted us in the legs mostly also endearing but painful in it’s own way. It felt like the initiate wing of the Temple sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

That is why it came to us as a surprise that after two weeks being ignored and avoided , the fact that the male Zabrak we had seen the first day in the planet willingly approached us .  
-‘Mother Tazlin believes it’s best if you came to stay with us in these sacred days ‘- The yellow skinned male said .

  
-‘And how long are we to stay with you ?-‘ Master Dooku asked .

  
-‘Till de end of the week Master Jedi, your auras according to some of the coven leaders are .... distracting .’ – Was the answer of the horned man.

  
-‘Distracting how?’- Kept pressing Dooku , he was after all quite inquisitive .

  
-‘ Well the bright one here wards away the darkness and yours sir  changes shades of grey to often or that is what Mother Tazlin said . They can not concentrate properly with them in such close proximity.’- Said the zabrak as if we should have known already.

  
‘Should we take the padawan we came with ?’- I spoke above Master Dooku , who was spluttering indignantly –‘GREY? HOW DARE..’-

  
-‘No , she may stay. Take your possessions now , we are leaving’- And with that he ended the conversation and strode forward intending to go towards our rooms.

 

 

We packed meagre possessions and followed him to the entrance of the palace , there he handed us our lightsabers with a murmur of ‘you will need them’ and began to walk .

We trekked across the dark forest with it’s dense fog and nightmarish sounds . The muddy soil made us slower and more vulnerable should one of the creatures we heard decide to attack. Not everything was terrifying of course , a jedi must know no fear and some red flowers were quite pretty . Something which I chose to focus on . They were the kind of flowers Master would like . Maybe I should bring some back with me to Coruscant to replace the other plants in our rooms ,surely now dead after a month and a half without water or fresh air .

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I was positive hours must have passed when we arrived at the clan , I was not counting being lost in my head between how to bypass Coruscant ban on exotic and maybe harmful flora and wondering if I had left the Kettle on , again.

Upon our arrival the clan members , curious about us , came closer or stopped doing their tasks. Apparently our guide was also the chief of the clan if the superior constructed cabin we were approaching was any indication. When we reached the entrance , he turned , addressing us and the crowd that had formed :  
-‘These are the Jedi ,they will stay here by orders of Mother Tazlin . We will help in their investigation of the Sith apprentice born here , Maul . Are we clear ?’- He nearly screamed with and authoritative tone .

  
The crowd produced a guttural ‘Yes’ and dispersed itself more or less. Only the curious ones and some children remained.

 

  
Suddenly I received a warning from the force .My automatic reaction was to spin , punch my attacker in the face and grab his extended arm only to spin again and throw him over my shoulder with , dare I say , to much force enhanced strength. Damn Quinlan Vos and his surprise attacks that had made this my automatic response . The poor fella was unconscious and I was still processing everything.

My grandmaster had still his mouth open in surprise when a yellow skinned youngling run to us , with what appeared to be a older brother or a protective friend after him screaming:  
-‘Feral , Feral , do not approach them !’-

  
He managed to intercept the tiny one mere steps before reaching us .

  
-‘Savage , let me speak with them , they are amazing !’- protested the younger .

  
-‘Not a chance little brother , did you see what I saw? He knocked out Boor with only a punch , and he is our best warrior . Just imagine what he could do to you .’-

  
So older brother then , I noted with amusement following the conversation.

  
-‘Sav pleaseeee. Nothing will happen to me , didn’t you hear they are jedi , they don’t harm the innocents don’t you remember silly head. ‘- kept trying the one named Feral to win the argument .

  
-‘I don’t like it , if the one that feels bright did it just imagine what power the darker one holds ‘-

  
At this Master Dooku growled managing to frighten Savage more , even if it was just because he was irritated at his aura being described as dark again. Oh yes , Master will surely hear about this , once can happen but twice . I can just imagine the teasing to come .

  
Just as I was lost in thought about the irritation to come for my grandmaster I felt a tug in my tabard and a spike of fear in the force . And then the soft voice I had associated with Feral just now sounded :  
-‘Master Jedi , you won against Boor , he is the best warrior we have apart of the one the chief said you were in..in..vestigating , are you going to fight him too when you find him Master Jedi ?’-

  
-‘Ehh well you see , I do know where he is and I have already won against him . Who we are looking for is his master .’-

  
-‘ If you have already won against Maul how come you did not bring him here to make him admit it in shame , it sounds like a lie Master Jedi.’- Interrupted the fiery Savage , arm around his brother’s shoulder .

  
-‘ That would be because I killed him in single combat , but don’t worry , I will honour your customs and bring his body back ‘- I said trying not to sound rash.

  
-‘You killed him! INCREDIBLE , and you also bested Boor . Congratulations , you are our best fighter now !!! You must teach us everything !’- Said young Feral enthusiastically while Master Dooku snickered at my luck besides me .

  
Savage looked at us in wonder and whispered –‘ Such an honour , please , do teach us to be as strong as you’-

 

Then the chief came back and showed us our huts ending this way the conversation .

 

 

My grandmasters seems to be right on something though , my Qui Gonnes is acting up and making me attract this kind of weird situations. I really cant believe the little guys now want me to teach them to fight or something even if they were afraid of me . Well at least Ani is not here to see it , he would surely be jealous . I hope he is well in the temple and is chosen soon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter because I had nothing planed for it and my week is madness . I hope you like it because I had writters block and it was horrible to try and make the story flow a bit . Kuddos make me super happy and coments are the fuel I need to keep writing guys , so you know what to do . And as always ,THANKS FOR READING.
> 
> I also have invented a part of the Dathomirian culture and society based on what the wiki said and what the Clone wars showed us . By the way I can not remember the name of the chief that appears on clone wars , the old yellow one .


	12. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding clues and recieving upsetting calls.

 

 

The days after the incident were chaos . The tale of what happened with Boor and what I told the children spread like a fire in the little village , and of course the story changed depending on the person who told it . It made it easier to obtain information now that we had gained their respect , but after no more than a two days the situation was spiralling out of control. According to what Master Dooku had heard, I had apparently only needed a strike to kill Maul while carrying my injured Master on my shoulders while everything was somehow on fire . And as amusing as this exaggeration may be if Yoda had taught us anything in the crèche was to stop a rumours before it escalates too much , no one really wants a repetition of the ‘ Master Windu’s bald head can predict the future debacle’ or the ‘Councilor Saesee Tiin is really two Ewoks in a robe and a mask catastrophe ‘. (Even if one of those hasn’t still been debunked)

The villagers upon hearing me deny some of the most wilder theories weren’t as disappointed as I expected , they instead demanded to hear the true story . Which is how I found myself retelling our Naboo mission to a very captivated audience too invested in the tale. When we got to the battle between me, Qui Gon and Maul you could actually feel their tension in the force , at first it was eerily quiet but then Master got hurt and my public began to react again , sometimes one or two would scream a Yes ! Or a No! As they cheered progressively stronger for each blow exchanged until Maul threw me in the melting pit . That generated tension again and some small children hugged their respective guardians or covered their ears.

 

I had jumped over the Sith and used a forbidden mark bisecting my opponent in two , I was there again , clutching Master’s saber that was too big for my hands and my breath caught in my throat . The red skinned Zabrak before me disbelief in his eyes while he toppled down the pit , his body separating in two as he fell. My Master nearly unconscious on the floor barely breathing .

 

The cheers of my public brought me back to reality, Master Dookus hand on my shoulder grounded me and made everything more real . And as Master wisely said, our focus determines our reality , so better focus on the here and now than that dammed mission.

The cheers of the crowd felt somewhat disconnected and distant as I came to my senses. With the tale finished the nightbrothers little by little left the circle by the fire , where we had seated ourselves. Automatically I also rose to leave following my grandmaster’s lead only managing to retire to my hut after promising to show some young ones fighting tricks and moves. Following carelessly the path to my temporarily lodgings , not even bothering to light on any candles . It was a wonder I even remembered to eat a bit of bread with smoked meat , because after that I just fell languidly to my cot , immersing myself in a light and uncomfortable sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The next day I woke up tired and cranky and sadly I had no tea to make more bearable the day ahead . Master Dooku had already been up for a long time when I found myself ready to face other sentient beings. I met him in the way to the main square that also dubbed as market and training grounds.

  
-‘Kenobi , just who I was looking for . ‘- Said Master Dooku cheerily , after all he was a morning person , just like Master.

  
-‘ Master Dooku , good morning to you too ‘- I grumbled.

  
-‘ Now , don’t pull that attitude with me young man and follow me . ‘- he walked in the direction of the chiefs cabin while explaining –‘ some of the hunters returned today , and according to some sources one of them was present when the Sith Master took Maul.’-

  
Luckily the residence of the head of the clan was not very far , and even with the buzz , now that I began to pay attention , that plagued the settlement upon the arrival of these men an provisions. The hunters were reunited outside of the bigger hut talking animatedly with some of the other clan members . Master Dooku chose the direct approach and situating himself in their line of sight asked with an authoritative tone :

  
-‘ Who of you is Wily ? I need to speak with him . ‘-

  
-‘ I am , human . You may speak , I hold no secrets with my brothers . ‘- Answered a rather old Zabrak with faded orange colouring.

  
-‘ Alright then , some of your brother told me that you were present when the Sith Lord took Maul away , is that true ? ‘- Dooku demanded.

  
-‘ Yes , that’s true . What of it ?’- Answered Wily with a unfriendly tone .

  
-‘Tell us everything you remember about the Sith ‘- The old master stressed.

  
-‘What can I say , a male human with white skin , the truth is that all of you seem the same to me . Not very tall and of what I could see from his face he did not have that white fur you do . That is all I can remember.’-

  
-‘Well Obi Wan , at least we have something to at least narrow search . We should ask another Zabrak that lives in the forest , because he was there as well . Come on ‘- Finished Master Dooku probably filled with a sense of purpose.

  
So that is where we went to the foggy and swampy forest that partially surrounded the village and trying to follow the directions we were given . Suddenly a com sounded making both of us stop in our tracks. Master Dooku looked at me with an annoyed face until he realised it was his the one that was ringing. With a sigh he picked up , I was curious to discover who called , after all I was stuck with dealing with the council , perhaps news about Qui Gon , or simply Master Nu , I wondered.

 

Turned out it wasn’t any of those but Palatine , the snake and Chancellor of the Republic, to say my grandmaster was as disappointed as me was an understanding . It was unexpected what Master Dooku did next though.

  
-‘ Yan ! I am glad I could contact you . After the unsettling news I received I feared you wouldn’t be able to answer .’- Announced Palpatine with a fake cheery voice .

  
-‘ _schhjjjhhsh_ It seems _scjjhhhhh_ interferences _hssssshhhhhjj_ Chancelor _shhhshkkj_ later’- And then he turned the com off and threw it to a unsettling looking muddy puddle.

  
(Did he fake that ? Yes he totally did )

  
-‘Kenobi , I will not speak with that man again if I can help it , so don’t even think about it. Did you see the way he just jumped to first name basis even if I never gave him permission to use it. Even Yoda calls me Dooku and he was my Master for force sakes , who does he think he is ! A absolutely rude man is what he is Obi Wan , I don’t think it would be wise to associate yourself with him ‘- And he ended the conversation there . I did not mind , after all I was too astounded about what just happened to try and answer anything coherent without laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The other witness hut was built against a ancient tree dark as night , the door was open so we entered the poor lighted space . Between the clutter and trash that littered the place and piled up in some places we found our man , seated in an armchair that surely had seen better days and skinning a dead something . It was a bit hard to breath without coughing because of the substantial amount of incense being burned , Master Dooku spoke maintaining his regal pose nonetheless.

  
-‘Hello , we’ve been told you were there when a Sith took one of your younglings , Maul . Would you be so kind to tell us what di you see?’-

  
-‘Well well well , looks that the Jedi finally caught up with what’s going on . And why should I tell you anything light siders .’- Said the old hermit with a sneer .

  
-‘You should because Mother Tazlin ensured us that everyone would be cooperating with our investigation , it would be a shame if someone told her how you disobeyed.’- I threatened .

  
-‘ Okay then Jedi , I remember a ship , a human taking one of our own and Mothers Tazlin fury at a broken promise and the loss of her son . ‘- He answered more pliant but still with an hostile air.

  
-‘The ship , what do you remember about it .’- Commanded Doku

  
-‘ A red and gold symbol , like this ‘- he said as he drew on the earthy floor with a stick nearby what appeared to be the InterGalactic Banking Clan symbol but with a weird symbol surrounding it . It seemed we had another lead at last . –‘ that is all Jedi , its been more than 20 years since this happened this is all I remember , now go away and leave me be . ‘- The old man said with venom .

  
We thanked him and returned to the village to my stomach delight , as we had missed midmeal with our little stroll in the woods. We managed to salvage some vegetables and a bit of cold meat from the communal meal we had missed and with the knowledge and clues we had gained my mood improved. And after discussing what to do next with Master Dooku , who insisted on investigating that broken promise before returning to look into the banking clan and not telling anything to the Council via com , I went to entertain the younglings for a while .  
It was tiring and rewarding at the same time , these exuberant youths were very passionate about fighting wanting to learn everything I knew. It was kind of like teaching a class of initiates just with more screams , insults and laughter . In the end even some adults joined us trying to mimic my tricks and teaching me ones of their own . It was very interesting to say the least .

  
The communal last meal around the fire was spent retelling stories of my own and hearing some of the clan members adventures , even Master Dooku joined at one point retelling an old mission that thanks to Qui Gon went horribly wrong only managing to salvage it in the last moment .  
Unlike the day before I went to bed satisfied and happy , burrowing in my cot and falling asleep instantly . It had been a tiring day after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The ringing com woke me up , I was disoriented at first , and apparently it was still night . So I clumsily located my com and went back to my cot to answer the call .   
The first thing I heard was someone sobbing .

  
-‘ Knight Kenobi here , can I help you? ‘-

  
-‘ Obi ‘- was said and then the person on the other side hiccupped and cried softly , then with a broken voice said – ‘ come back please ‘-

  
-‘Anakin , is that you ? Are you all right ?’-

  
-‘No , everything is wrong ‘- Ani said followed by sniffles.

  
-‘ Ani , dear , tell me what is wrong . I promise you everything will be okay ‘- I tried to console him . The truth is that hearing him so distressed filled me with worry .

  
-‘ No it wont ‘- he kept crying and babbled something breaking down again.

  
-‘Anakin sweetheart please try to calm down a little , I am here okay, but I can not understand what you are saying little one ’- Oh force what had happened to put him in such a state.

  
-‘ Obiiii , they all hate me here , they said they would send me away because no one wants me . They said I was to fearful and to angry and that I would fall to the dark side for sure . I DONT WANT TO BE EVIL ! ‘- He wailed and the continued speking even while a few sniffles and hiccups interrupted his speech –‘ they said that it was good they were throwing me out before Master Qui Gon woke because I would fall like Xa..Xa ..Xanatos . And and I only have four days for someone to choose me ,but the knights say I am dangerous and they don’t want me . I want to be with you so come back , because I am lonely and afraid and I miss you and mom and Padme too . Please . ‘- he cried –‘ and today , today they made me go see the Chancelor , I did not want to go but they made me , and he said , he said that if the Jedi did not want me he could adopt me . I don’t want that , so please come soon . Please ‘- Ani finished with a muffled cry .

Oh force , I could mot believe what I heard . How could they say something like that to sweet Anakin ? It was just like when I was an initiate , only that I had friends to support me unlike Anakin . I needed to keep him safe , no one deserves to go trough what I did and I swear I would do my best to ensure it , consequences be dammed.

-‘ Ani , darling , is Bant or Garen in Temple , can you go to them ?’- I asked , he would be safe with them .

  
-‘ No , they had a mission , they came to say their fa.., their fa..rewells last week .’- he sniffled.

  
-‘ Okay , no problem . I have an Idea , but you have to do what I tell you , Okay ? ‘-

  
-‘okay –‘ he answered softly , having calmed down a little .

  
-‘ Take your things and go to the the Quartermaster, ask him where Knight Feemor rooms are and go there , better if it’s late so there are more chances of him being in his room . Ring and when he opens tell him that Obi Wan told you to come here and to not let anyone take you away until I come back . You got that sweet pea?’-

  
-‘Yes , but wont he be mean like the other knights , wont he give me away if the council asks ?’- he asked frightfully.

  
-‘Ani , he wont , trust me . He was Qui Gon’s first padawan so he is kind of an older brother for me , he may be a bit weird but I would trust him with my life . Can you do what I said ?’-

  
-‘Pack my things ,ask the Quartermaster and go to Feemor , I got it . You will come soon , will you ?’- Ani urged weakly .

  
-‘ **Yes , I promise**.’-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am sorry to leave you like that but I wont be publishing more untill I've finished my exams on April. You know that if you see something wrong you can coment and I'll try to fix it , also just coment telling me if you liked it and so on . Thanks for reading and you know Kuddos give me life so please feel free to push that button.


	13. Temple shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first part is what happens to Anakin in the meantime , what is written in cursive are Anakin thoughts .

 

 

Anakin did what Obi Wan told him .

  
He walked out of his hiding place in the Hawkbat clan chambers, out of the initiate wing by passing some distracting guards and ran to one of the central staircases. It wouldn’t be good if someone caught him on the lifts just after his curfew . Then just to the first floor , taking some less populated halls and done !

The quartermaster office .

  
The old rodian wasn’t very happy to see him at first , of course when he realised that he didn’t come to ask for a new item of clothing due to some unfortunate accident like most younglings were prone to, his demeanour became more friendly. After a quick look to the terminal and a shout to his padawan for her to dig up some datapad with the temple map Anakin had an address .

  
So as soon as he got there , the less chances he had to get caught , right ?

  
Running trough the Temple halls was the best thing to do , especially when he had to cross the dining hall entrance , just like in Tatooines spaceport , people ignore you if you look like you are in a hurry .

  
So , after wandering to explore some other halls that weren’t in his path , it was intentional not that Anakin made a few wrong turns, no damn it . He arrived at his toughest challenge , the entrance to the dining hall in last meal hour . It was full of Jedi knights and masters , perfect . The rushing Jedi would work in his favour just like the falling rocks in the pod circuit , distracting the other pilots of the more deadly tuskens .

  
And just like that Anakin rushed ahead , and passed undetected .

  
So after accomplishing such a feat , he thought :  
_Who has better Jedi senses now , huh ? Well if all those Jedi couldn’t even notice me I suppose that it wouldn’t be that difficult become one . I mean its true that some of them did notice him a bit , but hey they should look where they were going , just imagine if it was Master Yoda they stepped in instead of him_.

  
_Feemor’s side of the Temple was quieter and more wealthy looking , was it here were the Masters lived ? Probably . Now the quarters of this Feemor guy were at the end of the hall , so he went to his door and ringed the terminal to the left of it . A tallish blonde opened the door, he looked at the blond youngling at his door with clear blue eyes , not like Anakins or Obi Wans blue , kind of a blue sky in the morning that seemed more white than blue . He was annoyed too , he did that thing with his brow Obi Wan and Master Windu did , so he figured that it would be best to speak . It would be awful if Feemor closed the door and wasted all Anakins amazing sneaking abilities in this._

  
-‘ I am Anakin Skywalker , are you Feemor?’- The boy asked with confidence.

  
-‘ Yes , and let me tell you that if this is one of those initiate cookies selling I don’t want any , good bye .’- The Knight said while motioning to close the door .

  
-‘ No , wait , Obi Wan sends me .’- Ani said desperate for him not to leave him outside .

  
-‘Obi Wan ..... sends you...’- he sighed-‘ come inside’- he said tiredly.

  
-‘Master Qui Gon and Obi Wan found me on Tatooine , and they brought me here to be a Jedi but the council wants to send me away because I am too old , no master wants me , Qui Gon is sleeping and Obi Wan is away . He told me to come here and wait for him .’- the initiate spilled most of the story . _Maybe he will let me stay this way_. He thought.

  
-‘You mean little Obi Wan is coming for you ? Is my tiny and clumsy brother padawan the one you are talking about , because this seems very out of character for him . ‘- Feemor remarked as he also sent Anakin an unbelievable stare.

  
-‘He is big now , bigger than me , and a Knight . And he is not clumsy , he killed a Sith , did you kill a Sith ? Because I don’t think so , not even Qui Gon could.’- the desert boy said puffing his chest a bit.

  
-‘ So you are telling me little tiny Obi killed a ... Sith Lord , and that those aren’t rumours . So he is away doing what exactly while Qui Gon is in a coma ? ‘- The adult still looked as if he didn’t believe him but they were getting there .

  
-‘ He is chasing the other Sith Lord with Master Dooku , so he may have trouble getting here before they throw me out ‘- he answered . _Just get it already and let me stay , it isn’t that complicated ._

  
-‘I cant believe this , I haven’t spoken with Master and Obi for three years and even more with grandmaster . And suddenly Obi kills a Sith , Master Dooku returns to the Temple the first time in over a decade and do they come to say anything to me ? No , they dump in my doorstep one of the life forms they pick in their missions !’-The Jedi raged.

  
-‘ I am Anakin and I am a person , Obi Wan said that you would hide me from the Council and let me stay here until he and Master Dooku returned , he said that he trusted you with his life , but if you wont just say so and I’ll find someone else . ‘- _I was upset now , he didn’t seem as good as Obi Wan said he was_.

  
-‘I’ll let you stay , don’t worry about that ,they are my Jedi family even if they have secret family reunions without me . You’ll have to sleep on the couch though , I have knight quarters so , only one bedroom.’- Said Feemor rubbing his forehead .

 

_The couch was a bit lumpy and Feemor’s first meal choices were a bit dubious , I mean I could understand tea or even caf but that green juice thing looked and tasted horrible , the after taste didn’t leave me until late meal , ugh! But it was okay as a whole . All Feemor did was read datpads all day long , he said he was doing the accounting of a part of the Jedi Corps whatever that was, but yeah, reading datapads all day long and sighing mostly. I hope that when I am a Jedi I get to do more than read datapads._

_It wasn’t until our second morning that we received a visitor , which was very exciting for a few moments because I thought Obi Wan had come for me until I realised that the force felt wrong . That and Feemor was trying very poorly to convince the visitor not to come inside . Something the tiny visitor did anyway_

.  
-‘ Here young Skywalker hiding was I see. ‘- Announced Master Yoda revealing himself.

  
-‘Yes Master Yoda ‘- He answered guiltily.

  
-‘ Hmmm the scheming of my lineage I can smell ‘-

  
-‘Yes great grandmaster Obi Wan asked me to hide him until he returned ‘- Feemor admited tiredly.

  
-‘ Hide him you say . Obi Wan like his master turning is , it seems . A fine addition to our lineage young Skywalker will make ‘- Laughed the Order’s Grandmaster.

  
-‘ So you approve ? Of me hiding him I mean ? ‘- The blonde knight said .

  
I was proud and happy about what master Yoda said , he wasn’t as bad as he appeared to be the first time .

  
-‘ Old I am , miss something in my great grandpadawan quarters could I have Hmmmmmhm? In big trouble young Skywalker will be if he classes misses , come . Help an old man he could if he wanted him a secret to keep Hmmmmm? ‘-

  
Master Yoda gave him his robe which supposedly would help him cross undetected the halls filled with Jedi , instead it had the opposite effect. Nearly everyone bowed to master Yoda and wrongly assumed he was accompanied by another prestigious Jedi Master with the same stature , Yaddle. Thus a bit of mayhem ensued when Jedi who had come across the councillor herself before encountered the mismatched pair and vice versa . It was sheer luck that most of them respected Master Yoda and Master Yaddle too much to question them about it .

  
Yoda guider him to the initiates quarters , not his though , the Clawmouse Clan . The younglings were very excited to see Master Yoda and sat in little cushions surrounding the Grandmaster of the order , a togruta youngling guided Anakin his cushion and sat besides him .

  
-‘Hi , I’m Ahsoka , who are you ? And are you going to stay in our clan ?’- said the togruta enthusiastically.

  
-‘ I am Anakin Skywalker ,and no, I have a clan of my own.’- said Anakin grimacing a bit.

  
-‘ You are the Chosen One !?!’- she announced awed.

  
-‘I wouldn’t say that out loud too much if I were you little one, but yes, I am . ‘- he whispered a bit arrogantly.

  
-‘ I say what I want ! I am nearly as tall as you Skyguy , how old are you anyway ? I am five ‘- she retorted.

  
-‘ I am nine years old so don’t be so snippy with me .... Snips ‘- finished Anakin before Master Yoda hushed them before beginning the lesson.

  
The younglings had to first levitate ball with their eyes open and then closed , having successfully finished that exercise they had to repeat it with even more balls . Anakin struggled with finding his centre thus he too struggled to lift the multiple balls something that for only being two months in the Temple was quite an accomplishment , Anakin sadly couldn’t look past the disappointment he could read in Yoda’s brief frown at seeing his struggle. As he noticed that he also saw how other younglings accomplished what he couldn’t and grew increasingly frustrated which made even more difficult lifting the balls and finding the peace in the force he needed to do that .

  
It was when Ahsoka announced triumphantly the fact that she could lift three balls at the same time what made Anakin explode. He didn’t understand how a little girl of five managed to do what him the supposed Chosen One couldn’t , so with a huff he crossed his arms and said angrily :  
-‘ So what , you can lift some stupid balls , why are you so proud of it ? ‘-

  
-‘Shudup Skyguy it’s not my fault you are so clumsy , but if you keep being so jealous no master will want you .’- She quipped.

  
-‘ Ha , Obi Wan Kenobi is going to be my master , you’ll see, and he is the best Jedi ever. He killed a Sith when he was just a padawan so I am sure that your master , if you even get one , wont even come close to that.’- He bragged .

  
-‘ So you cant even lift some balls and the Sith Killer is going to want you , I don’t think he would want a meani like you for a padawan ‘- the snippy togruta stated.  
-‘ He said he was returning for me so it’s true , I’ll even bring him to meet you ’-

  
-‘Really ? I’ll only forgive you if you do Skyguy’-Ahsoka decided.

  
And with their reconciliation they noticed the empty cushions and Master Yoda waiting by the clan’s room . So with a goodbye to Ahsoka and putting Master Yodas robe he exited the classroom getting back to Feemors quarters, happy again after being forgiven by a new friend.

 

  
**Obi Wan's Pov**

 

  
That night I fell into an uneasy sleep . I woke up just at dawn and packed my belongings as fast as I could in nearly a fanatic pace. I wouldn’t let Anakin go trough the same hell , anger and fear I went trough , who knows where would the Council of Reassignment send him.

  
So when I went to Dookus cabin to give him a choice , either he came back with me back to Coruscant or he could stay in Dathomir . My Grandmaster gave me a look , raised brow included , the he told me to inform the leader of the tribe of our departure and to find a guide for our journey back to the ship . In the meantime he would pack himself and com Ventress to give her the same choice. It looked like Master Dooku had had enough of this little adventure too.

  
So that is what we did . After a tiring long journey , preceded by cries of the young ones not to go and promises of returning , we made it back to the ship , which was already started and ready to go thanks to our dear Asajj. She also seemed quite impatient to see the Jedi Temple in all its glory for the first time.

Later, when we plunged into hyperspace and remembering the angst filled conversation I had with Ani the night before , I decided to com Queen Amidala aka Padme just to make sure that in the probable chance of a delay or Feemor not being able to protect Ani long enough the Chancelor didn’t get his claws on little Ani .

  
To be truthful it appeared quite weird to me the fact that I could not trust a group of the best Masters in the Jedi Order to keep Anakin safe but could rely in a pack of very intimidating and highly trained teenage girls to do just that.

  
It was a shame that I could not reach Padme right away , but well she ought to be busy , she was the Queen after all , a voicemail would have to do .  
Just as I finished said voicemail we were suddenly out of hyperspace, just to find out once again that we weren’t where we were supposed to be .

  
**JUST GREAT !**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have it , just as promised. Next chapter may come a bit slow because I have to finish a fic for the obikinbigbang and I have to write like 4000 words still so yeah , by the way if you want to find me on tumblr I am ice-mint . And well we are 9 kuddos away from 100 so thank you ! I don’t know if I would have written this far without you , my usual readers and commenters who helped me a lot, and the new readers , who I hope enjoy this . Kuddos and comments are very appreciated as always !


	14. How does this keep happening ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I dont own anything here *
> 
> So I am back , still not quite finished with my exams but I had been thinking about this chapter for quite a while . I hope you enjoy it !

 

 

The ship shook with violence at the sudden shock of pulling us out of hyperspace . I ran to the ship’s cockpit trying not to fall and getting some good bumps with the walls for the trouble.   
Asajj entered just before me stopping in the middle of the little room . As I entered I could see what had her so astonished , from the viewport in front of us we could see at least a dozen of ships facing our way . And by ships I mean battle armed ships some of the bigger ones the size of a sizable cruiser and the smallest still larger than our own transport.

  
Seated in the pilot seat was Master Dooku , a hand over his face , lips pressed together .

  
-‘ Well these ships sure don’t look like the one we stole from those pirates ‘- Asajj tried to lighten the mood .

  
-‘ Of course they don’t they are absolutely unrelated ships judging by the sings marking the sides . ‘- I pointed out , thankful for her intervention

.  
-‘ Grandpadawan I am beginning to think Qui Gon was right in saying that troubles follow you wherever you go . Because having my ship pulled out of hyperspace has happened to me no more that five times in my sixty years as a Jedi , including my apprenticeship with master Yoda , my time with Qui Gon and the work I do as a negotiator in the outer rim. With you on the other hand it has happened twice in less that a month . How did you get any missions done is the actual question, now I understand why my former padawan is still unconscious , being subjected to this every mission takes it’s tool surely . ‘- ranted Dooku annoyed.

  
-‘ In my defence I should say that I though every mission went on like this ‘- I grumbled.

  
-‘ And that is coming from someone who found The Chosen One and defeated the first Sith seen in centuries in less than a couple of weeks ‘- He retorted still annoyed.

  
-‘ I did not find Anakin ,Qui Gon did ! And he found Maul too ‘- I corrected him.

  
-‘ Who chose the planet to land ? Who ran the midiclorian count ? Who defeated the Sith ?’- said my Grandmaster , eyebrow raised , as if it couldn’t be more obvious .

  
-‘ I did’- I huffed.

  
-‘ So what I said ‘- He ended the conversation , arms crossed for further effect .

  
I knew Master Dooku was venting his frustration with me at having been stopped again just in one of the most inopportune parts of our journey . He was irritable according to Master , and I understood , Master would get like this sometimes too , mostly when something happened to his ‘majestic mane of silky hair ‘ quoting Master Tahl in this .

  
The slightly uncertain voice of Asajj broke the silence :   
-‘ Uhh Obi Wan , Master Dooku , I think someone is trying to contact us if it’s what that red light is for .’-

  
True to her word a red light was blinking intermittently in the control panel , me and Grandmaster straightened out our tunics and then and only the Master Dooku accepted the call.

 

 

A blurry blue image sprung between the pilot and co-pilot seat from a holo we hadn’t noticed before. A female gotal appeared with the navy uniform of the Grand Republic , cleared her voice and spoke :  
-‘ We are battalion theta nine from the navy of the Grand Republic stationed in Raithal , you are being arrested with the charges of piracy , theft , unregistered weapon dealing , slave trading , impersonating a senator , a republic officer , a republic manservant , opposing arrest and going over the speed limit in the hyperspace lanes . We will proceed to arrest you now , as you see you are surrounded , if you move your ship we will proceed to fire against it with the intention to kill. ‘-

  
To say we were astonished was an understandment.

  
Master Dooku recovered himself quicker from the shock than I did and said , voice grave and full of authority:  
-‘ I am awfully sorry miss but we have done no such thing , surely you must have confused us with the band of pirated whom we stole the ship from . We are Jedi , I am master Dooku of Sereno and this is..’-

  
The woman didn’t let him continue trough as she stated :  
-‘ I’ll put impersonating Jedi in the list of charges then. Some of my officers will open a path between our ship and yours to arrest you. If you use any kind of force my agents wont hesitate to retaliate in a more ... permanent way . You will board their ship and then will be taken to the Raithal holding centre. Commander Daar’nahg over . ‘-

 

Just as her call ended we heard steps coming from the ship’s back , methodically searching every room . The steps halted when they reached the door to the cockpit until two more sets of steps were also heard outside the door. Some screeching sound was heard outside and after that the door opened to let in a very stone faced togruta , a quite tranquil verpine and a tanned humanoid judging by the hands , the only part that the togruta didn’t block from view.

  
We received them with our hands in the air , and answered negatively to the question of whether there were more sentients in the ship. The togruta then ordered us to turn around , facing the viewport while they registered us for weapons . The verpine , being his species hermaphrodite , registered Asajj and the togruta Master Dooku , that left me with the tanned humanoid . A humanoid who ignored the lightsaber in my boot but got quite handsy, their touch seeming more appropriate for an intimate encounter in a cantina than an official procedure. Then they cuffed us and deemed it appropriate for us to turn around and go to their ship . Meaning I would finally get to see whoever the officer with the appalling manners and wandering hands.

 

 

It was then , when I was face to face with the perverted official when I registered the yellow line in the bridge of the mans nose , the dreadlocks pulled neatly together in a bun and the smirking face of no other that **Quinlan** kriffing **Vos** staring at me as if this was the best day of the unending annoyance that was his existence .

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **Feemor’s POV**

Master Yoda had been very helpful in getting the Skywalker boy out of his hair long enough that he could do his work in peace , even more , he brought him downright tired . Or at least tired enough not to criticise his cooking , really what problem did he have with a healthy vegetarian diet ?

  
Still it was a big accomplishment for him to get the little one to sleep early , truth be told his brother padawan didn’t know what he was getting into . If being a master was looked with hesitance even with the temple raised initiates between the more seasoned knights how could someone who just a few weeks ago was a padawan himself take a non temple raised youngling , The Chosen One no less? Crazy the lot of them.

 

I managed to work till the wee hours of the night when I heard the annoying chime of my com , surely one of agricorps members who didn’t give a damn about normal people sleeping cycles and differences in planetary timetables, or worse The Council. So as a any respectable Jedi I ignored it . If they wanted anything they should call in the morning , like normal sentient beings.

  
The com though didn’t stop ringing , not after ignoring it once and neither after the fourth time . The truth is that it was getting annoying and disrupting my concentration , in such a delicate job as this that could not do . So finally when they called for the fifth time I picked up.

 

The blue figure of a woman attired in the regal nabooian attire shone blue floating over my com unit.  
-‘Knight Feemor speaking ‘- I introduce myself .

  
-‘ Hello Knight Feemor , this is Queen Amidala from Naboo , my call is in regards of the status of Anakin Skywalker . Were you able to let him stay with you ?’- she spoke unwavering and commanding.

  
-‘ Indeed your majesty , he is sleeping at the moment though ‘- And I holed she didn’t make me wake him up, after all he would be pestering me until morning came and he could get his fill on pod races and plexian holo-dramas .

  
-‘ We are very thankful Knight Feemor ‘- so no waking him up , thank the force .

  
-‘ Now would her majesty be so kind and tell me how did she acquired my com frequency ?’- I asked curious as not many people comed me , most visited , after al I didn’t really went out much .

  
-‘ Obi Wan Kenobi gave it to me , he said you were to be trusted . ‘-

  
I could do nothing more than sigh , my brother padawan was disrupting to much the quiet life that I so desperately craved , but just with troubles , he did not send after me the star of my favourite cooking show , no, he sent a child queen and an over energetic youngling.

  
-‘ I need a favour of you Knight Feemor , if Anakin gets sent out or the Chancellor somehow locates him I need you to contact me immediately.’- she interrupted my inner monologue.  
-‘ Understood , just a little question , do you have any relationship with Mandalore ?’-

  
-‘ No , I haven’t even been there ...’-

  
-‘ I swear he said Mandalore ... well goodbye then your majesty ‘- I cut the transmission just as she was beginning to say ‘ Why Mandalore , who said..’ . Ha it was surprisingly satisfying to be a bit petty and let her with the intrigue . Still I was expecting another female to call for Anakin sooner or later if what Obi Wan told me was true.

 

Judging by the fact that I was receiving calls from far way queens at this time I decided to go to sleep , just in case any council member got ideas .

 

  
Anakin the darling that he is woke me up in the morning , banging pots and probably breaking my kitchen if the sound of something crashing against the floor was any indication . I had to get up from bed after that , better to be careful and avoid letting the hellion of a child do some damage that warranted the quartermaster intervention . Everything was better than dealing with the quartermaster , even bringing late books to Madame Nu.

 

My kitchen looked more like a war zone than an actual kitchen and in the centre of it all was Obi Wan’s charge . If I didn’t like my brother padawan this much the kid would be in the temple halls in less time than it would take him why was he and all the kitchen covered in flour and a weird substance I wasn’t very keen on identifying.

  
-‘ Mister Feemor I modified the cleaning droid , but he doesn’t want to do what I tell him . He has totally ruined the pancakes!’- Anakin complained grumpily.

  
-‘ Why did you modify the droid in the first place ? It worked fine .’- I questioned the boy still making that ugly face .

  
-‘ Because it could work better ... duh ‘- he answered me as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

  
-‘ Take a shower , a water one , force knows the sonic may not suffice. I will call a cleaning unit to fix the mess.’-   
Moments like these made me praise myself in not having caved yet at the demands of the Masters of getting a padawan on my own .

 

Breakfast with a now blonde again Anakin was a bit awkward , still there were things I needed to know , my curiosity had been awakened by last nights com call .

  
-‘ So Anakin , how come I’ve been living in peace in the past four years and instead of what other lineages usually do , which is drink tea together , eat pastries and gossip ; my lineage and your future one decides to go crazy with my Master finding the Chosen One , little Obi slaying a Sith and getting knighted all of sudden and Grandmaster Dooku just coming back and the worse of it is that none of them even bothered to say hello or ‘Feemor how are you doing? ‘. And then when they are lost in space they remember me and dump you here because both The Council and the Chancellor want a 9 year old for their respective nefarious purposes . But the worse is that Obi Wan is giving my com number as if it was candy in the crèche , this queen called me at an ungodly hour yesterday asking for you and your status and I don’t really know what to think now ...’-

  
-‘ Padme called asking about me ?!? ‘- Anakin said too excited .

  
-‘ Look kid she called herself Queen Amidala of Naboo , I don’t know who this Padme is .’- Really too much enthusiasm for the early hour.

  
-‘ That is Padme !! She really called asking about me , that is so WIZARD!’-

  
And now he has heart eyes , never mind this is worse than enthusiasm.

  
-‘ Anakin I need you to be sincere with me , is this an elaborated prank ? Am I being filmed right now ? Because this is getting kind of ridiculous and stopped making sense awhile ago.’- Because if I wasn’t well... , just saying that this kind of things didn’t happen to me.

  
-‘ Mister Feemor I don’t think this is a prank , and if it is I swear by all my water that I don’t know a thing about it . ‘- The boy swore very serious.

  
-‘ See Anakin this is why the other lineages hate us . Normal Jedi choose a padawan from the crèche a lot after getting knighted after completing his trials , and initiates that will become padawans are bough to the order younger than five years old . But we don’t do things like that apparently , because Qui Gon got the Council to consider you a nine year old , something unprecedented , being accepted as an initiate and then Obi Wan just decides to jump over his trials and become a knight like in the knights of old via Sith slaying not comfortable with that according to you he is going to take you as his padawan after a month of being knighted maybe establishing the record for younger master in the order. If that pair are so over the top I don’t even want to imagine what Grandmaster is up to . But I guess you must be as dramatic as the lot of them , aren’t you ?’- I ranted.

  
-‘ Weel....I uhh..I won the Tatooine pod race , I am the only human who can do it you know . Then on Naboo I kind of blew the Trade Federation control ship, but I really didn’t mean to !’- Blondie said hesitating .

  
-‘Yikes , you’ll fit in just fine’- That statement somehow made the happy beacon in the force that I had seated besides me at the table get somehow even happier .

  
-‘ Don’t be so happy Anakin , there are some people who aren’t very fond of us . Like Master Windu .’- Perhaps this will get the kid to tone it down a notch and stop broadcasting the utter delight he was feeling , being my subsequent headache avoidable.

  
-‘ That is why he is so grumpy ? ‘- the little curious thing said .

  
-‘ No that’s his face , master Qui Gon swears that he saw him smile once , but not many people believe him .’- That comment was apparently the wrong thing to say because the child was laughing so much he nearly cried , holding his tummy not managing to stop at all . I will need painkillers after this .

  
-‘ Speaking of Qui Gon , he is going to be so mad when he wakes up , I only hope that I am there to se it! ‘- Because seeing that mountain of a man huff and puff like a child or a moody angry bird would be very satisfying .

  
-‘ Mister Feemor why would he be mad ?’- O yes he took the bait , perhaps just a relaxing meditation if he calmed down and stopped crashing his emotions against my shields would do.

-‘Well first the Council knighted little Obi without him , something he deserves after what he did to him in the council chamber upon returning from Tatooine according to master Yoda, because it’s the most important moment in an apprenticeship. And second , because Obi Wan is going to lets call it poach his future padawan , which is also a betrayal in his books , and everyone is going to let him go ahead and do it .’- Better to lay things how they were to the kid before he got hurt by Qui Gon’s more than likely reaction.

  
-‘But that’s stupid , no one knows when he will wake up and Obi can not be a padawan forever . He needs to be my Master after all , I want him , not Qui Gon . I am not saying Mister Qui Gon isnt nice , but ... I like Obi Wan best . ‘- Now the kid is blushing , I had to admit it was kind of cute , also the fact that he is saying this as if it was a long guarded secret .

It is quite in fact obvious that Skywalker is attached to my brother padawan and admires him a lot . Lets hope the Council let’s them have his way.  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is , I wont be able to post anything till July probably, you are warned . I am sorry for the hiatus but I really needed to focus on passing my university test , which were very difficult , so fanfic needed to take a back seat for a while.
> 
> As always leave me your thoughts in the coments , counting on the factthat people are still interested on this thing and leave kuddos , beacuse I thrive on all that . 
> 
> *You may have nottice you may have not but the rating has gone up , because well Quinlan Vos is Quinlan Vos , do I need other reason.
> 
> By the way I introduced various species here and so just that you know the verpine are like big green insects with two legs and two arms , black eyes and antenae . Also hermaphroditic which is why the pronoun 'they' is used ( sorry it just sounds better to me than xe and it's more comfortable for me to write ...) THANKS FOR READING!!!


	15. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan Vos makes me change the raiting , also Obi has a bit of a break.

**Quinlan Vos Pov**

Quinlan Vos couldn’t contain his amusement . A chuckle left his lips just as he saw one of the most dignified Masters in the order stumble when a change of pace ensued , this was karma , from when he told Master Tholme about his wandering in the restricted section . He though couldn’t gloat like he would like to , after all he had two nice faces killing him with their stares.   
According to them, Ventress was a minor , something Obi Wan seemed to put a lot on emphasis on , just because you think something does not mean you are going to do it Kenobi , get that into your head ! So Dooku proclaiming himself her guardian was placed in the same questioning room. My boss here , Sa’ko , was a bit uneasy with leaving both of them alone , after all they could be jedi or just use the force and that would look bad in our evaluations if two prisoners escaped . So he stayed with Vik who wished me luck and dismissed me with some clicks .

  
Which meant I got Obi Wan . I lead him to one of the other questioning rooms , and if the microphone and camera did not work, well it must have been an accident , our technician a pod race aficionado would not notice it anyway .

  
Once Kenobi was seated and secured our silence turned a bit awkward and that only had one solution , break it .

  
-‘So.. I heard a funny story about you . It’s amazing what the temple rumour mill is going about . Like they said you killed the first Sith see in centuries and then decided to go looking for more and on top of that you found the literal Chosen One hahahaha, like cant you think of a better story because this is unbelievable . ‘-

  
-‘ Quinlan that is actually what happened , I am a Knight now and please don’t call Anakin that , you know , I don’t want to put so much pressure in a 9 year old.’- Replied Obi Wan very serious .

  
-‘ That is utter bullshit and you know it Obi , just tell me the truth man ‘- because I knew their line had a flare for the dramatic , but this is going very very above that .

  
-‘ Quinlan I swear by the force , it’s all true’- Kenobi retorted grumpily.

  
-‘ So you are not returning from Mandalore ?’-

  
-‘ Why would I return from Mandalore , with Master Dooku of all people ? We were in Dathomir looking for the other Sith for force sakes Quinlan focus !’- And now Kenobi was exasperated ...

  
-‘ I thought that seeing that you are a Knight you would be more free to pursue ...other interests. But enough of that was Dathomir where you found that cutie ?’- Good lets take the attention elsewhere !

  
-‘ Quinlan please she is thirteen ! A night sister and Master’s Dooku future padawan , don’t even try , and that is a friendly request . ‘- 

  
-‘ Obiii don’t be jealous , you know I love you best . You will give in to my charms one day , you’ll see , after some months living the lonely life of being a solo Knight you will appreciate the offer properly .’- Better let him know the offer is still there , who knows he might surprise me .

  
-‘ About that ... I wont be a solo Knight for long Quin , I am taking a padawan , you know the Skywalker kid , the Chosen one , that one . So maybe you can put your hands to good use reading some objects instead of fondling people. ‘- He answered after hesitating for a bit.

  
-‘ Maybe I could read the stick you have up your arse Obi , and if you are nice even replace it with one of my own . If you aren’t very occupied with your new padawan of course. Wait....... Does that mean we can’t share quarters when I return ? Obi you are breaking my heart ! You promised you would partner with me on missions and now you are taking a padawan , you know who that leaves me with , huh? Luminara , that is who, and she wont let me do anything ! You will have to compensate me greatly .’- Way to ruin my plans Kenobi!

  
-‘ If you do me a favour I will think about compensation , are you up to going to the Outer Rim?’- Why would the force allow him to have this sexy grin I don’t know but damn I crave compensation.

  
-‘ Hell yeah , that compensation you are talking about better be good though.’- 

  
-‘ Okay you have to go to Tatooine and buy or release Shmi Skywalker , I will send you the details to your comn . ‘- Said Obi Wan happily.

  
That is when a chime in the door interrupted the conversation , the door opened and Sa’ko’s lekku peeped out the open doorway first and with a very serious and defeated expression ne said:  
-‘ They were telling the truth they are Jedi , we are to send a patrol with you that will escort you to Coruscant . My most sincere apologies Knight Kenobi.’- finishing with a bow the togruta exited the room .

  
I released Obi Wan and we stood up at the same time grinning . We were nearly at the door when Obi stopped me and kissed me on the cheek and the winked saying :   
-‘ Don’t forget my favour ‘-

  
He strode out leaving me utterly dumb folded touching my cheek , who knew the cheeky bastard could be seductive and sweet at the same time . I’ll look forward to my compensation!

 

* * *

  
**Obi Wan’s Pov**

 

Leaving Quinlan behind Sa’ko lead me to a very smug Grandmaster and Asajj. The fact that they had gotten trough Temple bureaucracy so fast was astounding on itself , they even let us keep the ship.

 

 

The journey to the temple went without a hitch, our escorts accompanied us silently through the black and infinite space . Master Dooku , Asajj and myself entertained ourselves with sabacc , lighsaber forms and deciding what were we going to tell the Council. After all we needed a plan .

In Coruscant atmosphere , while waiting to get our transport approved for landing , I managed to contact Feemor briefly. Who after spluttering curses and looking at me disbelievingly assured me Anakin was in fact still with him and informed of Yoda’s help while also reminding me he was not a nanny. I had to cut his rant short when we were given the turn to enter though , while he told me loudly something about giving me a piece of his mind , but that was Feemor after all . How Qui Gon could say I was the responsible one I wont understand.

 

We landed at the Temple hangar and got into position, once the ramp was down Master Dooku went out first followed by Asajj who were greeted by a Couple of councillors , Master Yoda himself and a very unamused Master Windu . As pleasantries were exchanged I slipped out of the ship almost unnoticed , just Master Yoda and Mace looked in my direction , the old troll smiling as if we were accomplices in a grand heist and Master Windu who looked at me sternly and shouted a –‘Knight Kenobi !’- a shout that would have paralyzed many Jedi in their escape , but I wasn’t Qui Gon Jinn’s aka the Maverick padawan for nothing , so I kept walking fast and shouted back –‘ Thinks to do , I’ll report later !’- and left the hanger.

  
Most Jedi fixed me with curious glances , part because I was not very put together and because of the events surrounding my knighting I guess. Still I couldn’t afford to stop and talk to anyone , the only waste of time I allowed myself was stopping at the Quartermaster to ask for some clean robes , in cream of course.

  
The walk to Feemor’s room seemed eternal . When the door slowly opened revealing a tall an blonde man with a pissed expression I knew I was home .

  
-‘Obi Wan Kenobi , you have a lot of explaining to do ‘- he said , arms crossed.

  
-‘ Hi Feemor , good to see you too’- I greeted hugging him awkwardly.

  
He exhaled and after disentangling myself he invited me inside with his well known charm :  
-‘Come inside you filthy bantha’-

  
I did as I said following him to the main area . As he entered he said :  
-‘Anakin , there is someone who wishes to see you ‘-

  
And there little Ani was , his face morphed instantly into a big smile upon seeing me , letting his datapad fall and getting up as fast as light he shouted a loud –‘OBI WAN !!!’- and nearly ran Feemor over while he run to me . I hugged him lifting him from the ground and murmured –‘Ani’- into his hair while both of us giggled.

  
The hug went on for a while until the blond ruined the moment by announcing –‘ Obi you smell bad ‘- looking into my eyes until we began laughing again .   
Feemor couldn’t miss the opportunity quip –‘ Do us all a favour and take a shower , and you little one , finish your homework.’- so we did.

 

 

When I went out in my clean robes and much cleaner than before Master Yoda was there .

  
-‘ Find you here I thought I would , the Council your report wishes to hear. Feemor come too you shall ‘- said the green troll.

  
-‘Of course , just don’t take too long I have other things to do . ‘- Feemor grumbled as he left.

  
Anakin and I were alone now , so I guessed this was it , the appropriate moment to ask .

  
-‘Anakin , I need to ask you something before we face the council . I have given it a lot of thought , I admit I may not be the easiest to get on with and I am still rather new to being a Knight . Still , I believe you have a lot of potential and could if you decide so to be a great Jedi . So ,do you want to be my padawan learner?’- I asked nervously .

  
-‘YES!!! , I knew you were going to be my Master , I knew !’- Ani shouted brimming with happiness.

  
So that was it I just got myself a padawan .

 

  
We went to the council chamber talking about what we had to do now that Ani was a padawan and certain things that he should expect . He is intelligent he will get things fast I guess.   
When we entered the council chamber Master Dooku was in the centre , Feemor a bit to the left both with very annoyed expressions matching Mace perfectly.

  
-‘ Knight Kenobi , you are late , and with a youngling . You are a Jedi Knight about to give a report not a nanny , last time I cheeked ‘- said crassly Master Piel .

  
-‘ Before that I have to make an announcement ‘ – a statement that shocked them if the ‘ Excuse me!?!‘ I heard was something to go by .

  
-‘I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan learner ‘- I continued .

  
-‘ You were a Knight for less than three months and you wish to take the rumoured Chosen One , who by the way was supposed to leave the Temple after his probation was over . Are you sure about this decision ? ‘- Mace remarked.

  
-‘ As far as I am aware Anakin hasn’t been assigned to any of the corps yet , meaning he is still an initiate and still can be taken as a padawan . If the Council denied this request I will be forced to train him outside of the order . ‘- I firmly contended.

  
-‘Any objections there are ? Hmmmm?’- Master Yoda asked.

  
There was a tense and long silence until Master Yoda spoke again :  
-‘ Give you our blessing we do , to the order welcome you are , Padawan Skywalker.’-

  
Mace clearly exasperated broke the comfortable and happy atmosphere we were feeling at our victory , when he asked :  
-‘ Does any one here wish to take padawan too or can we finally proceed to hear your report ?’-

  
-‘ **Actually**...’- Dooku said with a wolfish smile looking at Mace straight in the eyes , who looked ready to strangle everyone in the room.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for soo long , I had exams untill July and they didn't go very well , so my motivation to write a single word was burried with my good grades . Still I promise I haven't abandoned you people ! It took a long time but here is chapter 15 , barely corrected and published at 5am because I leave tomorrow to South Africa and cant stop procrastinating. Hopefull I'll be back on September with more stuff . As always thank you for reading and if you can , you liked it or want to point something at me Coment !!! You know because the sweet validation makes me want to keep writing and all of that :^)


	16. The milkshake incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is becoming a padawan.

 

 

The Council session was madness , Yoda looked smug during the entire time and Mace would have literally expelled us from the Order and banned us from the Republic if he didn’t follow the Jedi way, while some of the other councillors snickered . Another day in Yoda’s line I suppose.

  
With that out of the way there were things we still needed to do now that I had a padawan , like get a room to live in, hopefully today, or else Feemor may kill us , or worse , make us help him calculate Agricorps gains of the month.

  
Thankfully we had Grandmaster with us who coincidentally also needed padawan robes and was an already experienced Master in padawan raising (if you exclude the whole lot of Komari Vosa falling in love with him getting expelled of the Jedi and turning to the dark side just to lead a group of murderous lunatics ) . So the four of us went to the quartermaster together and he kindly gave us robes , a master and padawan room , made the standard humanoid order of foodstuffs and an appointment to get Anakin’s new classes schedule . He even sent my boxes to our new room . With that settled Master Dooku excused himself to show Asajj their shared rooms and I decided to entertain Anakin while they made our rooms liveable taking him to the Coco Town district .

 

 

  
The Coruscanti district made quite an impression on little Ani, sure, we visited Theed but none of the places he had been before held a candle to the absolute chaos that was Coco Town . It was filled with shops, restaurants and holo ads , the people talked loudly or queued before new trendy coffee shops, alternative stores and the rare street performer while speeders flew over us at incredible speeds. Anakin marvelled at some electronic store displays on our way to one of my favourite places on Coruscant.  
Dex’s Dinner was the perfect place to wait and be left alone by the other citizens. The place was bustling with people as always , but our presence didn’t go unnoticed , the robot server announced our entry and our status as Jedi, that got Dex’s attention.

  
-‘Obi Wan Kenobi ! Good to see you again, I like your new haircut !’- loudly proclaimed the besalisk.

  
-‘Hello Dex , I see it’s the business is going well, I’m glad.’-

  
-‘It really is . You must be hungry , come I’ll give you a good booth ‘- he said while he led us to a nice table with a view of the chaotic traffic outside.-‘ And pray tell who is this little fella accompanying you ?’-

  
-‘ This is Anakin Skywalker, my padawan . And as you probably picked up this is Dex an old friend.’- I introduced them with a smile .

  
-‘Nice to meet you Mister Dex ! ‘- Ani said with one of his charming smiles.

  
-‘ Oh you grow up so fast . When I met you Obi Wan you were an awkward teen , and now look at you with a padawan of your own ! ‘- he said with a nostalgic tone . –‘Still you have to tell that old gundark you had for a Master to come visit sometime. I know this is not Didi’s Coffee shop anymore, but we still make good food ‘-

  
-‘ I will tell him when he wakes up , mission incident you know .’-

  
-‘Of course , give him my best wishes ‘-Dex said sorrowfully –‘ My waiter will bring you the menu shortly . ‘- Jettster finished with a warm tone once again.

  
Thankfully Anakin was quite engrossed looking at the traffic, so he didn’t even notice the wait. But when the server brought the menu, that is when the problems began .

  
Anakin was looking hard at the menu with a frown, as if it had personally offended him.

  
-‘Anakin is everything all right ?’- I asked.

  
-‘Master I don’t understand ...’- he said shyly looking like a kicked puppy.

  
-‘What is what you don’t understand Ani?’-

  
He waved his hand signalling the whole menu while he hid his head , probably in shame .

  
-‘I ... cant read it , it’s in Basic. Master.’- he confessed grimacing.

  
And I could see some issues now , not having considered Anakin’s past as much as I should . That would change now . Still one thing at a time .

  
-‘Anakin may I ask how did you manage in class all this time ?’-

  
-‘ I just put the audio, Master, and to give things to the teacher I just spoke to the data pad and it wrote for me . You know voice settings.’- he said looking at me expectantly.

  
-‘That was very clever of you Ani , but you still need to learn basic okay . I will read the menu aloud and you can choose whatever you want , after we order I need to speak with you about something else okay?’- I offered gently.

  
Anakin was happy to agree and insisted on choosing one of the bigger bantha burgers available with a blue soft drink , I of course had the house special dish.

  
Now that he was happy was the Ideal moment of broaching one of the most touchy subjects that had arisen now that he was my padawan .

  
-‘Anakin , could we talk about something a bit more delicate now ?’-

  
-‘Okay , what is it , Master ?’- he asked a bit puzzled .

  
-‘ Anakin , I know you want to be a good padawan and a Jedi , but I couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable it makes you to call anyone Master..’-

  
-‘I’ll try harder Master Obi Wan , it’s just..’- He interrupted .

  
-‘ Ani , let me finish please . I know where you come from and I can somehow understand why it would be difficult for you to use that word . You don’t need to call me that, you can call me just Obi Wan , sir or something else . Okay ? ‘-

  
As I finished my speech I noticed how Anakin’s eyes got watery and his fist relaxed a bit. He answered with a –‘Mmmh ‘- Obviously trying not to cry. I couldn’t resist it .

  
-‘Oh darling come here ‘-

  
He got up from his side and after rounding the table I picked him up and hugged him . He was not on Tatooine anymore and he wouldn’t have to call anyone Master if I could help it . The Jedi who teach the classes would be the easier ones , my concern was more with the older masters and the pompous twits that liked to roam trough the Temple (the ones like Krell , barely a Master and already rubbing it in everyone faces.)

 

  
In the end Anakin ended up eating his burger bundled in my robe and pressed to my side , and Dex even brought us a free shake. Which was the first one Anakin had ever tried and will be known in Dex’s Dinner as the milkshake incident. Meaning Anakin was screaming like a maniac after his second sip because he thought his brain was freezing and Dex was trying to poison us . A patron helpfully pointed that maybe he should call the CorSec or a med centre, even the Jedi Temple which was near . But all hell broke loose when I pointed out that we were Jedi but they shouldn’t worry . Of course they only heard the first part and many of the customers were panicking because a Jedi was getting poisoned . Lets just say I had to pick up Panakin and run while telling them that it wasn’t true , everything is under control, it’s a Force thing people don’t worry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A visit later to the Quartermaster and our room was still not available for at least another standard hour, and if crèche duty has taught me anything is what to do with an hyperactive youngling . We went to the training sale .

  
And what an eventful journey it was , we bumped into no other than Siri Tachi. Who stopped us with an:  
-‘ Obi Wan ! Good to see you , crèche duty again?’-

  
I gracefully answered with a very confused –‘ mmm No?’-

  
-‘ Then you really should hone your force abilities because you got a youngling following you ‘- she said before laughing . –‘ I mean he is not even being stealthy. I don’t even know how they knighted you , by the way congrats .’- she teased.

  
-‘This is Anakin Skywalker, Siri . Anakin this is a friend of mine, Siri Tachi.’-

  
Anakin nodded at her politely , not knowing what to make of her just yet.

  
-‘Hi youngling , so this asshole is going to coach you or something ?’- she asked now looking at Ani.

  
-‘He said he was going to teach me some cool tricks for lightsaber combat, he is not an asshole though’- The little blond answered looking at me apologetically for the bad word.

  
-‘OH! Then he must have really changed with his knighting. Although little one I am not sure you have chosen the right person to teach you if you want to impress a Master, it’s not as if he had much luck in that department . I on the other hand am the padawan of councillor Adi Galia , if you are nice I’ll agree to teach you some tricks.’- she smiled at Anakin proudly . –‘ Sorry Kenobi but I need the extra credit.’- she then whispered to me while Anakin pondered on what she just said.

  
Siri had assumed to much though and little Ani was terribly protective of me right now, coupled with his new status as a padawan and not an initiate in a probation, well Ani showed he had a mouth on himself.

  
-‘Did you kill a Sith?’- he asked looking at her directly in the eye.

  
-‘What...?’- Siri now was looking at him very confused .

  
-‘First I am a Padawan not a youngling , so leave us alone, second I don’t need to impress any Master because I already have the best one Padawan Tachi .’- he argued taking my hand and beginning to walk –‘ and third it’s Knight Kenobi to you !’- he finished while he dragged me and broke the maturity image he had just crafted by sticking out his tongue at verya shocked Siri.

 

  
I thank the force could contain my laugh until we entered one of the deserted little sales, poor Siri, Anakin had totally misinterpreted her. Still this was going straight to the rumour mill of the Temple , I can totally see it : “ Anakin Skywalker padawan to the Sith Killer chastised a senior padawan , of Adi Galia no less in the halls. “ they will probably think Siri is a darksider or something after that . I would be sorry for her if she wasn’t the one to sugest Master Yoda I could be his soup tester for his life day.

 

  
  
Anakin loved our session of lightsaber combat, I let him use my lightsaber , well Qui Gon’s lightsaber , and tried to teach him some force tricks like using the force to retrieve objects or trying to force push me of my feet , we ended making the basic katas at the same time we played to force push each other. Anakin was drenched and very exhausted , just perfect for our next activity.

 

The Quartermaster gave us our room codes and location finally and we rushed there to shower and to rest .

  
Ani showered first while I organised things a bit and prepared my ambush . When the little troublemaker got out in want of clean robes I was there prepared and made him come back to the fresher and sit in a little stool. He was quite happy until he saw the razor , when he predictably tried to escape . The exit was shut and I had him in my grip.

  
He of course tried to negotiate:  
-‘Please Obi Wan you don’t need to do this ! ‘- he pleaded while squirming.

  
-‘I am sorry Ani , but I do.’-

  
-‘Why!?!?! I will be good I promise, the best padawan ever , just don’t put that thing near me. ‘-

  
-‘ I had to wear it , Qui Gon had to wear it and Grandmaster Dooku had to wear it, now so do you .’- I explained .

  
-‘But there are a lot of padawans who don’t have to !’- the little one said in hopes of saving his golden locks.

  
-‘ That depends of their species and their Masters ideology. We are of a more traditional branch Ani, but that also has it advantages.’-

  
-‘ Like this horrible haircut ? , because if they are like that I don’t want them. ‘- he protested.

  
-‘ No, like claiming you were following the will of the force as an excuse.’- I said laughing.

  
-‘What do you mean?’- Ani asked, now distracted by our line of conversation.

  
-‘ Like this haircut, which is the will of the force Ani .’- I finished , beginning to razor his hair to a more padawan like length.

  
-‘ Noooo!’- Anakin wailed.

 

  
Anakin wasn’t speaking to me by the end of the haircut and listened with a pout as I explained the meaning of the little braid behind his ear. Still I didn’t get a honour mention on my strategy classes for nothing . I let Anakin cool down and brood while he unpacked in his room , in the meantime I cleaned the fresher, showered myself again and began cooking dinner.  
By the time I finished making some sandwiches, too tired to think of something more elaborated , Anakin was still unhappy but much more agreeable. To make peace I agreed to have our dinner in our new sofa watching the hollo pod racing championship and let him a bit past his bedtime.

For a nine year old he wasn’t very heavy something that helped when carrying him to bed but also a thing I had to correct. Somehow the little rascal managed to get in my bed at night without waking me, but well I suppose you have to make some concessions the first day of getting a padawan, he is very endearing too, which helps his case lots.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  **Quinlan Vos Pov**

 

 

I landed near Mos Espa , and the only damn thing I could see around was sand , a little ugly town and two suns. It was obviously hot, dry and very bad for my skin.

  
Let’s get on with business quickly , because I need to return to the Temple like a white armoured knight and collect my reward before Obi Wan decides to leave again. Will the Council be pissed that I sent them their spy in box for dangerous animals via post , probably , will Obi Wan be super grateful to me and give me the special attention Garen and Siri have been wasting and my reward , yes and yes .

So as Master Tholme wisely said , frip the Council because Quinlan Vos is going to save the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it ! Next chapter will probably be dalayed unless I manage to get it out before late October, because Uni is a bitch.
> 
> Quinlan and Obi is going to happen so that is a warning I guess , it is Quinlan though so I dont know if it will be the ending pair . Still you have been warned. 
> 
> Coment and Kudo please , it means a lot to me to hear what you think of the story and if you like it ! As always thanks for reading!!


End file.
